La Nueva Leyenda
by Terror-Dark
Summary: Despues de la muerte de Kira un nuevo sucesor se levanta en su nombre para cumplir su sueño de un mundo ideal y juzgar a los nuevos criminales. Tanto nuevos personajes como los originales se uniran en esta intrigante historia que no te defraudara.
1. Capitulo 1: Injusticia

**CAPITULO 1: INJUSTICIA**

En Kantô seguía lloviendo. La lluvia caía débilmente pero con un ritmo continuo y el cielo tenia un color morado intenso como si de un momento a otro fuera a tragarse el mundo. Los rayos del sol parecían haber desaparecido de la Tierra, en consecuencia todo estaba oscuro menos donde las luces de las farolas y las tiendas iluminaban. Las calles y lugares abiertos estaban desiertos, solo algunos valientes se aventuraban a salir de sus casas equipados con paraguas y chubasqueros para combatir la lluvia que no había dejado de caer desde hace 2 días.

En un pequeño cementerio, situado en las afueras de la ciudad, un hombre vestido de negro con una gabardina, un paraguas en la mano derecha y un ramo de flores de un color morado en la izquierda andaba con pasos lentos pero firmes por entre una fila de tumbas. Su única guía eran las velas que estaban puestas en unos pequeños faroles situados a los lado de las lapidas. En ese instante el hombre se paro delante de una pequeña tumba mal cuidada, donde parecía ser que nadie le había puesto flores desde hacia mucho tiempo, allí escrito en la lapida había un nombre:

**Yagami Light**

El hombre se agacho hacia la tumba.

-Veo que no te han tratado muy bien ¿verdad Yagami Light?- dijo dejando las flores junto a la lapida.

-Pues tu puedes correr el mismo destino Mizuro ¡ju,ju!- rió una voz grave

De repente un ser con unas alas negras y unos ojos saltones aterrizo justo al lado de Mizuro.

-A mi no me ocurrirá lo mismo Ryuk. Me has contado todos los aciertos y fallos que tuvo Kira, así que tengo mucha ventaja, además tengo sus nombres y también a Misa solo tengo que esperar hasta mañana. Además nadie puede relacionarme con Yagami Light.

-¿Porque no? tu conociste a Light en la universidad y además eres el abogado que ha sacado a Misa de la cárcel.

-¡Je! Veo que no lo entiendes Ryuk. La familia de Misa me contrato como su abogado en el momento que salí de la universidad, nadie podría sospechar que eso es algo relacionado con Yagami, además Misa apenas me conoce, y tampoco sabe que yo conocí a Yagami. Solo piensa que soy un abogado normal y corriente que la a ayudado a salir de la cárcel. Respecto a que conocí a Yagami solo estuve en su clase durante el primer año de carrera.

-¿Puedo preguntarte porque Light confiaba tanto en ti? Ya que os conocisteis muy poco...-pregunto

-No creo que a un shinigami le interese la historia de un humano pero se que no vas a dejar de preguntarme estupideces sobre mi vida durante todo el día, así que prefiero decírtelo todo ahora- afirmo Mizuro, tirándole una manzana al shinigami.

-Ñan…hmm Gracias- dijo dándole un gran bocado a la manzana.

-Para empezar mis padres eran de España pero mi madre tenia a sus padres aquí en Kantô, cuando se iban a casar se mudaron a este lugar para que sus padres pudieran asistir, yo no nací hasta un año después.- explico mientras Ryuk jugaba con el hueso de la manzana

-Cuando llego mi séptimo cumpleaños mis padres me prepararon una gran fiesta , solo pudieron venir mis abuelos y unos pocos amigos que conseguí hacer en el colegio además de una amiga a la que tenia mucho cariño, se llamaba Tadsuki y siempre estaba en mi casa ya que vivía muy cerca. Nunca tuve hermanos o hermanas así que ella, era lo más parecido a una hermana.

Después de comer la tarta y romper la piñata salimos a la parte de atrás de la casa a jugar a policías y ladrones. Al anochecer volvimos a entrar en la casa.

-Vamos Mizuro, entrad en casa que os vais a congelar-dijo mi madre desde la ventana de la cocina

-Vale mama, vamos a entrar y seguimos jugando dentro ¿vale?-pregunte

-¡SI!-respondieron todos a la vez

Al entrar vi a mi padre ordenando un poco todo los juguetes que habíamos esparcidos por el suelo. Él era alto, con el pelo castaño y unos ojos marrones intenso

-Que rápido sois para desordenar la casa Mizuro-dijo sonriéndome

-¡Pum!- Le dispare con la pistola de juguete y salí corriendo para que no me cogieran mis amigos ya que yo era el ladrón.

Una mujer de mediana altura con el pelo rubio y los ojos verdes salió de la cocina con un plato de gominolas y otro con sándwich. Era mi madre.

-¡Venga diablillos! Tomad un aperitivo antes de seguir destrozando la casa- dijo poniendo las bandejas en la mesa que estaba delante del televisor.

-¡GRACIAS!- gritamos todos corriendo hacia la mesa y casi derribando a mi padre

-Ahí que ver que fuerza tienen estos niños- dijo sonriendo y sentándose en una silla que estaba en uno de los lados de la entrada del salón.

Al terminar de comer empezamos a jugar a la consola y después de llevarnos un rato, mi madre me llamó. Me acerque a mi madre rápidamente.

-Mizuro tus abuelos han llamado diciendo que tienen un regalo para ti, no te lo dieron antes porque se les olvido traerlo-me dijo

-Si quieres puedes ir a recogerlo, pero que no sepa tu padre que te he dejado salir tan tarde -me dijo al oído.

-Tranquila ni se enterara-dije riéndome maliciosamente

Salí sigilosamente de mi casa sin que mi padre ni mis amigos se enteraran. Y corrí hacia la casa de mis abuelos que estaba a dos calles de la mía. Cuando llegué mis abuelos me tenían preparado un regalo que desenvolví con entusiasmo, dentro de una caja estaba el juego de la consola que yo quería le di las gracias a mis abuelos y salí corriendo con la intención de jugar con mis amigos al juego y especialmente jugar con Tadsuki.

Al llegar a la puerta de mi casa un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo me pare en la puerta y entre, no se escuchaba ningún ruido todo estaba tranquilo. Deje los zapatos y llegue a la puerta del salón, todo estaba oscuro. Me pareció raro pero al instante pensé que seria una broma que me habían hecho mis amigos para asustarme, así que fui hacia donde estaba el interruptor de la luz, pero antes de llegar a él, tropecé y caí al suelo, en ese momento no sabia con que había tropezado pero cuando me levante tenia las manos llenas de un liquido, no pude distinguir que era pero estaba por casi todo el suelo.

Llegue a donde estaba el interruptor y encendí la luz, me mire las manos para ver que era aquel liquido y observe que era sangre.

Entonces me quede petrificado, no sabia que hacer todo estaba manchado de sangre, los juguetes estaban pisados y rotos y en los cuadros había marcas muy raras eran como cruces hacia abajo con un circulo rodeándolas. Al mirar hacia abajo vi a todos mis amigos tumbados boca abajo con los ojos y la boca abierta, cada uno estaba rodeado de un charco de sangre. Al mirar hacia la puerta del salón vi a mi padre en la silla con la cabeza hacia atrás, parecía estar dormido. Corrí hacia el con la intención de despertarlo.

-¡PAPA! ¡QUE HA PASADO!-grite

Al tocarlo el cuerpo de mi padre cayó de la silla y pude ver que no tenia ojos, se los habían arrancado.

Al ver esto ande varios pasos hacia atrás hasta que mi pie chocó con algo, mire hacia atrás y vi a mi madre casi desnuda con una cuerda en el cuello y con los ojos abiertos. Intente mover mis pies pero no me respondían. En ese momento escuche como si un liquido goteara y venia de detrás de mi. Me gire rápidamente y pude ver horrorizado que en la pared del fondo de la habitación donde todavía no había fijado la vista, había una persona colgada con cuerdas por las muñecas y otra en el cuello, tenia la cabeza echada hacia delante por lo que el pelo rubio y largo le tapaba la cara, estaba desnuda y tenia cortes por todo su cuerpo como si la hubieran torturado. Detrás de la pared estaba dibujado aquel signo que vi en los cuadros pero esta vez estaba hecho con sangre. Me acerque a aquella persona para ver quien podría ser y cuando estuve a solo un palmo de su cara.

-¡NO!- Grite

Era Tadsuki la habían matado, sin darme cuenta me abalance hacia ella cortando las cuerdas que la ataban con cuchillo que encontré en el suelo, cuando solté la ultima cuerda su cuerpo se desplomo y cayo sobre mis brazos, en ese momento me di cuenta de que pesaba muy poco, la abrase como si de ese modo pudiera devolverle la vida.

Estuve abrazándola hasta el amanecer, cuando llegaron mi abuelos de visita, me encontraron allí dormido en el suelo abrazándola.

Ellos llamaron a la policía. Investigaron todo la escena y me hicieron algunas preguntas, pude enterarme que hablaban de un fanático procedente de una secta. Unos días mas tardes capturaron al asesino y se pudo celebro el funeral, yo no solté ninguna lagrima delante de los ataúdes, solo pensaba en que el asesino fuera condenado y en carcelado de por vida.

Observe como se desarrollaba el juicio aunque no entendía muchas cosas, me sorprendió como al cabo de unos días el juez absolvió de todos los cargos al asesino y salió en libertad con solo pagar una fianza. El asesino siguió cometiendo crímenes y siguió siendo absuelto.

Desde ese momento comprendí que la justicia no servia de nada, todo estaba corrupto. Jure encerrar al asesino aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en esta vida.

Mis abuelos me acogieron en su casa y desde entonces no volví a tener más amigos. En el instituto siempre estaba callado, nunca hablaba y era el raro de la clase. Todos mis compañeros me insultaban porque apenas me defendía, los odiaba a todos.

Es entonces cuando decidí estudiar derecho con el objetivo de ser abogado.

Quería poder ayudar a las personas que pasaban por el mismo problema que yo.

Después de unos años mis abuelos murieron y me dejaron una pequeña herencia que junto con la de mis padres pude mudarme de aquel barrio y comprar una casa cerca del centro.

Entré en la universidad, allí todos mis compañeros seguían mirándome raro excepto uno Yagami Light , él se acercaba a mi y me ayudaba con los trabajos. Además teníamos la misma idea sobre la justicia, todo estaba corrupto, el pensaba que todos los criminales deberían ser eliminados sin tener que pasar por un juicio, es decir, que apareciera una persona que juzgara a esos criminales.

Después de unos años termine la carrera y Yagami y yo dejamos de vernos.

Empecé a trabajar como abogado de una familia, esta tenía una hija que me recordaba mucho a Tadsuki, llegue a quererla igual.

Pero un día le ocurrió la misma desgracia que a mi, un asesino mato a su familia. Yo intente encarcelarlo por todos los medios posibles pero otra vez se repetía la misma historia, quedo en libertad.

Pero entonces ocurrió un milagro el asesino murió de un infarto al corazón cuando iba saliendo del juzgado y así fueron muriendo todos los criminales que salieron absueltos de los juicios, incluidos el asesino de mi familia y amigos.

Ese fue el momento en el cual supe que alguien estaba juzgando a los criminales como era debido, y que ese alguien mas tarde fue llamado:

**KIRA**

Mizuro cerró el paraguas porque había dejado de llover y dejo al descubierto a un hombre de unos 24 años, de mediana altura y delgado pero con un físico fuerte debido a las peleas que tuvo en el instituto y al gimnasio, tenia el pelo castaño y los ojos color pardo.

**-**Veo que te interesas bastante por mi historia ¿¡verdad Ryuk!?- dijo Mizuro sarcásticamente mientras Ryuk roncaba tendido en el suelo.

-Gracias por darme esta oportunidad de limpiar el mundo, prometo hacer realidad tu sueño, creare un mundo ideal para todos- susurro hacia la tumba

-Volveré ha visitarte cuando lo cumpla, hasta la vista KIRA- se despidió levantándose.

-Ya va siendo hora de volver a casa Ryuk-dijo Mizuro mientras le daba un punta pie al shinigami para que despertara

-Mañana será un día duro pero podrás divertirte un poco viendo como limpio a los asesinos de Kira- afirmó andando hacia la salida del cementerio.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Bueno aqui empieza la nueva historia, soy novato asi que espero vuestras opiniones para poder mejorarla. Espero actualizar pronto.El siguiente capitulo lo tendreis la siguiente semana si veo que tiene exito. hasta la vista y comed muchas manzanas que son muy buenas.


	2. Capitulo 2: Accion

**CAPITULO 2 : ACCION**

A las 6 de la mañana un despertador suena y una mano lo apaga con un ligero toque en el lateral.

Mizuro se encontraba en su habitación, sentado en el filo de la cama. Enfrente de él había una ventana por donde entraban los primeros rayos del sol debajo se encontraba un escritorio de un color marrón oscuro con varios cajones en los laterales, sobre este estaba su ordenador portátil y una pequeña papelera vacía, en el lado derecho del escritorio.

A su derecha, había un armario con dos puertas y cajones en la parte inferior, y a la izquierda una mesita de noche con el despertador que acababa de sonar.

Su habitación era grande pero tenía pocos objetos y estos estaban ordenados minuciosamente, a su espalda estaba la puerta por la que se salía a un pequeño pasillo, donde se encontraba el cuarto de baño y al final se hallaba la escalera para bajar al primer piso.

Mizuro siempre se despertaba antes de que el despertador sonara. Nunca había sabido porque razón.

El médico le decía que solo era estrés del trabajo y que debería coger una vacaciones, pero esta vez estaba seguro de que no era estrés, todo se debía a una gran felicidad que sentía por saber que hoy cumpliría una parte de la promesa que le hizo a Kira.

Era la primera vez desde hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz.

Se levantó y fue hacia el armario, lo abrió y cogió su traje de abogado que utilizaba cuando tenía algún juicio.

Era un traje de chaqueta negro junto con una camisa blanca y una corbata azul marino, siempre le había gustado ese color porque fue el preferido de Tadsuki. Ella siempre vestía con alguna prenda azul, aunque no conjuntara con la ropa que llevaba, algunas veces le parecía verla andando por la calle cuando alguna chica llevaba ese color.

-No es hora de estar soñando y menos hoy- se reprimió Mizuro mientras se apartaba esa idea de la cabeza.

Se vistió rápidamente y bajo las escaleras, llegó hasta un pasillo que por el lado izquierdo desembocaba a la puerta de salida y por el derecho en la cocina.

Fue hacia la cocina para prepararse el desayuno.

La habitación a la que acababa de entrar era la mas pequeña de la casa solo tenía lo mínimo, a la izquierda de la entrada se encontraba el frigorífico a la derecha un pequeño mueble donde guardaba todos los cubiertos, platos y vasos , y al frente estaba la vitro cerámica y el lavavajillas.

Se preparo dos tostadas y un café y se encamino hacia el salón. Atravesó una puerta que estaba situaba justo enfrente de la escalera y entro en él.

Al contrario de las demás habitaciones esta era la mas grande y estaba muy bien decorada, tenia cuadros colgados por las paredes y en las esquina había jarrones de todos los tamaños puestos encima de unos pequeños pedestales.

El televisor se encontraba delante de una mesa grande que tenia varios ceniceros de cristal que parecían estar hechos artesanalmente.

En una de las paredes a la derecha de la entrada se encontraba un armario con una vitrina, en ella estaban los cuadros que Mizuro había heredado de la casa de sus padres, en cada uno de ellos todavía se veía la cruz con el circulo que el asesino había realizado en su ritual.

La razón por la cual guardaba esos cuadros era porque le recordaban que debía cumplir su promesa de vengarse del asesino que mató a su familia y amigos pero como Kira ya lo ha había hecho por él, ahora esa promesa había cambiado por la que le había hecho a Kira.

Crearía un mundo de justicia e igualdad donde no existirían los criminales.

Se tomó el desayuno y recogió la mesa.

Sacó su maletín del armario del salón, metió su portátil dentro y cogió una manzana del frutero de la cocina casi al instante una cosa negra atravesó el techo que comunicaba su habitación con la cocina.

Era el shinigami.

-Toma tu desayuno, Ryuk-dijo Mizuro tirándole la manzana que acababa de coger

El shinigami la cogió al vuelo como un perro y la devoro de un bocado.

-¿A todos los shinigamis les gustan tanto las manzanas?- pregunto sarcásticamente

-No se, no he regresado al mundo shinigami desde que deje caer la Death Note en este mundo, así que no he podido dársela a probar a ninguno.-dijo pensativo

Mientras, Mizuro organizaba un poco los papeles que tenia en su maletín junto con el portátil y después de esto metió unas hojas sueltas de un color amarillento.

-Bueno da igual, debemos salir ya o llegaremos tarde a la reunión-dicho esto salió de la casa junto al shinigami que volaba a su espalda.

Mientras en el cuartel general del SPK, concretamente en una sala de reunión donde se encuentran sentados todos los miembros del SPK y el grupo de L alrededor de una mesa grande y metálica que esta precedida en uno de los lados por Near sentado en el suelo con unos muñecos que ridícularizaban a las personas del caso Kira. Todos debatían sobre que hacer con los cuadernos.

-No podemos dejar que el gobierno conozca este arma, si llegan a saber acerca de esos cuadernos…- señalo una mujer hacia una pequeña caja fuerte situada en el centro de la mesa- Ellos los utilizaran y lo sabes ¿verdad, Near?- exclamo dirigiéndose a un chico joven con el pelo blanco que jugaba con sus muñecos.

-Debemos destruir esos cuadernos para que nadie mas pueda utilizarlos-hablo un miembro del SPK situado al lado de Near

-Pero no podemos destruirlos todavía, antes debemos investigar que poder destructivo tienen y como alguien puede llegar a matar con solo escribir un nombre y saber su cara- añadió Mogi que estaba sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa.

-Yo opino lo mismo que Mogi debemos investigarlo, ¡¿que pasaría si hubiera mas cuadernos como estos?!- dijo Matsuda

Entonces Near habló con una voz infantil:

-Todos tenéis razón, como dice Mogi debemos investigar todas las propiedades de los cuadernos antes de destruirlos además como bien sabéis el gobierno no debe enterarse de lo que tenemos entre manos-Near hablaba lentamente mientras cogía un coche de juguete y montaba en él los muñecos del SPK- pero aquí no tenemos los medios suficientes para estudiar los cuadernos en profundidad así que debemos trasladarlos a un lugar alejado del gobierno Japonés y en el que no se conozca demasiado el caso Kira para poder investigarlos sin temor a que los intenten robar- explico mientras cogía una miniatura de un cuaderno negro y la subía al coche

-¿Estas diciendo que debemos sacar del país un arma tan mortífera que puede matar a millones de personas en 40 segundos?- Pregunto Mogi

- Podrían robarlo mientras es trasladado- Añadió Matsuda

-No creo que este más seguro aquí en esta caja- dijo la mujer

-Debemos tomar una decisión, los sacamos del país y después de investigarlos los destruimos o los dejamos aquí hasta que el gobierno los encuentre y los utilice- explicó el hombre sentado al lado de Near

-Pues votemos, a favor de sacar el cuaderno del país- exclamo en voz alta la mujer

De todos los que allí se encontraban votaron todos a favor menos Mogi

-Pues entonces decidido-afirmó la mujer

-¿Pero donde lo llevaremos Near?- pregunto el hombre sentado a su lado

-Al único lugar donde personas como yo pueden sacar alguna respuesta sobre este cuaderno, es decir de donde yo provengo, el orfanato de Inglaterra-Respondió lanzando el coche con todos sus ocupantes hacia el otro lado de la mesa.

Fuera el sol había vuelto a aparecer y las nubes habían desaparecido como si nunca hubiera llovido.

Ryuk y Mizuro caminaban por una calle llena de gente que iba de un lado para otro.

-Ves Ryuk, todo este mundo esta lleno de mierda mires donde mires- dijo Mizuro señalando a un hombre situado al lado de una tienda de ropa que gritaba a su mujer a la que estaba apunto de pegar.

-Ese tipo de gente es la que tengo que juzgar, pero ahora mismo no puedo mover pieza- añadió pensativo.

-Debo contactar con él como sea…- añadió Mizuro parándose en la puerta de un gran hospital.

- ¿No dejaras demasiada evidencia de que eres Kira si eres el único que lo ha visitado después de morir todos?- Pregunto Ryuk

-Veo que no lo sabes Ryuk. Es imposible que alguien pueda saber que yo soy Kira dado que soy uno de los muchos que le han visitado.- explico mientras andaba hacia la entrada- Muchos abogados, medios de comunicación, policías, seguidores de Kira y familiares le han visitado para intentar sonsacarle algo sobre Kira, pero seguro que todavía le tiene una gran fidelidad a Kira así que no habrá dicho nada- aseguro Mizuro atravesando la entrada

Al entrar en el hospital se encontró con una gran sala de color blanco donde había numerosas personas esperando a sus familiares. Al fondo había una escalera que conducía a las plantas superiores y a ambos lados de esta se encontraban cuatro ascensores dos a cada lado. En el centro de la sala estaba la recepción donde una mujer morena vestida de blanco se encontraba sentada delante de un ordenador.

Mizuro se acerco a la mujer, al llegar al mostrador ella levanto la vista y pregunto:

-¿Qué desea señor?

- Soy el nuevo abogado asignado para el caso Kira- respondió Mizuro sacando un papel morado de su maletín y dándoselo.

- Si no le importa, lo comprobare -

- En absoluto-dijo mientras cerraba su maletín

Había sido fácil para Mizuro conseguir que le asignaran como abogado a aquel hombre,

por lo visto rechazo a todos los que se le habían asignado.

-Es correcto- dijo la mujer después de confirmarlo en el ordenador- tomé enséñele esto al guardia que se encuentra en la puerta para que le deje pasar- añadió dándole un pequeño papel que saco de la impresora.-La habitación esta en la ultima planta numero 339- dijo por ultimo, antes de seguir con su trabajo en el ordenador.

Mizuro echo a andar hacia uno de los ascensores y entro en uno de ellos pulsó el botón de la última planta y las puertas se cerraron. Con un traqueteo el ascensor empezó a subir cuando llego a la ultima planta se paró con un débil golpe y las puertas se abrieron. Delante de Mizuro se encontraba un estrecho pasillo que conducía a una única puerta que estaba custodiada por un guardia de seguridad del hospital. Se dirigió hacia aquel guardia con pasos rápidos y firmes. Al llegar donde estaba, Mizuro le entregó la nota que le dieron en la recepción.

- Puede pasar, pero antes de eso tengo que advertirle que a todos los abogados que entraron los ha rechazado y no precisamente con palabras- dijo el guardia dándole de nuevo la nota.- Es muy violento así que tenga cuidado.- añadió

- Lo tendré no se preocupe- respondió Mizuro

El guardia abrió la puerta con una llave que llevaba en el cinturón y lo dejo pasar. La habitación era pequeña y estaba pintada de un color negro, las ventanas tenían barrotes y al parecer los cristales eran blindados. En el centro de la habitación había una cama donde estaba tumbado un hombre que miraba hacia la ventana, solo se le podía ver el pelo oscuro y largo, el pijama que estaba desgarrado y en su piel unos arañazos que parecía habérselos hecho él mismo.

-¿Que quieres? ¿Eres otro abogado de mierda?, da igual sea lo que sea no me interesa- dijo el hombre sin volver la cara hacia la puerta.

Mizuro vio que el guardia se ponía en la puerta, pero cuando iba a cerrarla él le pregunto:

-Puede dejarnos solo

-¿Esta seguro señor?, ya le he explicado que…- empezó a decir el guardia

-Si estoy seguro, por favor déjenos solos- dijo Mizuro antes de que terminara la frase

-Vale pero si ocurre algo avíseme- respondió

El guardia salio de la habitación y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

- Deberías salir tu también, no quiero que nadie me ayude- dijo el hombre incorporándose y sentándose de espalda a la puerta de manera que Mizuro no podía verle la cara

- ¿Ni siquiera Kira?- pregunto Mizuro

En ese momento el hombre se levanto y se giro completamente hacia él. Su cara reflejaba un gran agotamiento como si llevara años sin descansar.

-Tu no eres Kira, el murió por mi culpa- dijo casi gritando

- Es verdad, pero soy su sucesor Mikami- respondió

-No puede ser, Kira murió solo sin darle tiempo a nombrar un sucesor- añadió Mikami

- Ya sabia que no me creerías así que te he traído un regalito- empezó a decir Mizuro mientras sacaba de su maletín una hoja de un color amarillento y que tenia rayas negras.

Al ver esto Mikami abrió los ojos de tal forman que parecían salirse de sus cuencas.

-Eso son… paginas… de una…- empezó a decir como asustado

-Si son de una Death Note, pero no te cortes y tócalas para que así compruebes que en verdad soy el nuevo Kira- añadió Mizuro

Mikami se acerco y tocó las páginas, al instante cayó hacia el suelo sorprendido.

-Nos volvemos a ver Mikami- dijo Ryuk que había estado todo el tiempo detrás de Mizuro

- Ya veo que os conocéis así que me ahorraré las presentaciones-Dijo sarcásticamente Mizuro

En ese instante Mikami se incorporo y se puso de rodillas hacia él.

- Ahora te creo perdóname por mi insolencia nuevo Dios-dijo hacia Mizuro- ¿pero como has podido conseguir esas paginas si el cuaderno lo tiene Near?- pregunto

-Kira tenia escondido en varios sitios páginas arrancadas por si le pasaba algo, el planeó de ante mano que yo sería su sucesor, antes de el encuentro con Near le dijo al shinigami que si fallaba, me buscara a mi para que pudiera seguir divirtiéndose como hasta ahora, él me hizo tocar una de las páginas de su Death Note para que pudiera verle y decirme donde se encontraban estas páginas- explicó- Ahora necesitó que me ayudes a vengar la muerte de Kira- dijo sacando un bolígrafo

-Haré lo todo lo que me digas- dijo Mikami con un brillo en los ojos

- Es muy simple solo escribe lo que te vaya diciendo- respondió Mizuro dándole una de las paginas y el bolígrafo.

El guardia estaba nervioso porque aquel abogado llevaba más de media hora allí dentro con aquel loco y no se había escuchado ningún ruido desde que entro. Pensó que si pasaban otros cinco minutos entraría para ver que estaban haciendo. Mientras el guardia pensaba esto se escucho un gran golpe de detrás de la puerta como si alguien hubiera dejado caer algo metálico en ese momento el guardia entro rápidamente en la sala y se encontró la cama tirada por los suelos y a Mikami cogiendo por el cuello al abogado. Rápidamente el guardia se echo sobre él, saco una pistola aturdidora y le disparo.

Mikami se quedo en el suelo dolorido por la descarga, el guardia lo esposo y acompaño al abogado hacia la puerta.

- Se lo dije tenia que tener cuidado debería haberme quedado dentro- dijo el guardia

- Se me hecho encima sin previo aviso no pude defenderme- Respondió el abogado

-Si esta herido vaya abajo y que le curen yo me encargare de este- dijo señalando hacia Mikami

-Se lo agradezco muchas gracias-dijo agradecido

Mizuro entro en el ascensor y pulso la tecla de planta baja.

- Ha salido todo como había planeado - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa – ahora empieza la acción Ryuk.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR

Aqui acaba el segundo capitulo de mi historia espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo lo colgare la siguiente semana y os aseguro que ese tiene mucha mas intriga ademas os enganchara jeje!

Respondiendo a la pregunta de Aldu77 yo no puedo poner menos espacio porque el programa de fanfiction no me deja, perdona por las molestias, espero que leas mi siguiente capitulo y dejes tu rewiew de nuevo.

Y a los demas que lean mi historia por favor dejar rewiew.


	3. Capitulo 3: Desarrollo

**CAPITULO 3: DESARROLLO**

En el centro de la sala había una mesa rectangular rodeada estratégicamente por cuatro hombres vestidos con trajes de chaquetas. Dos de ellos estaban en el lado derecho, uno tenia un traje azul oscuro que conjuntaba con su pelo negro como el azabache y el del otro era gris. Estos dos hablaban en un susurro casi inaudible, excepto para ellos dos. Enfrente había otro hombre de unos 25 años con un traje verde que leía detenidamente una hoja donde se indicaba la absolución de cargos penales de alguien y en uno de los extremos de la mesa se encontraba sentado un hombre de pelo corto y castaño con un traje blanco que hacia resalta su cara afilada y fina.

-¿Va a venir o no?-pregunto el del traje azul

-Ya llevamos esperándole casi media hora-replico el que estaba sentado al lado

En ese momento el que leía la hoja la soltó y los miro.

- Ten paciencia Takuro, vendrá- dijo dirigiéndose al del traje gris

-Espero que si por que él tiene buena parte de las pruebas que debemos darle al juez-añadió el de azul

-Shisute tiene razón, su parte es la mas importante-corroboro el de gris

-Os he dicho que vendrá- dijo con una voz seria el de verde

-Tranquilo Saraku, no hace falta ponerse así- hablo el de blanco que parecía el que mandaba en aquella reunión.

-Perdón Mezuro es que me saca de quicio que…

Antes de que terminara la frase un hombre con un traje de chaqueta negro y un maletín entro en la sala rápidamente y sin decir nada se sentó en el sitio que quedaba libre al lado de Saraku.

Era Mizuro, sin mediar palabra saco unos papeles y los puso en el centro de la mesa donde pudieran verlos todos.

-Perdón por el retraso, aquí tenéis las pruebas y la cantidad de dinero que hemos tenido que pagar como fianza- dijo Mizuro

Los dos hombre de enfrente tenían una expresión de rabia que les hacia las arrugas de la cara mas marcadas.

- ¿Por que has llegado tan tarde, Mizuro?- pregunto el de gris con rabia

- Tuve que resolver algunos asuntos privados

-Últimamente tienes muchos asuntos privados ¿¡no!?- dijo sarcásticamente el de azul

- Y a ti que te importa-contesto el que estaba sentado al lado de Mizuro

-¡Señores! No estamos aquí para discutir tonterías, tenemos que centrarnos en el caso que tenemos delante.-dijo el de blanco señalando los papeles- Ahora mismo lo que debemos hacer es reunir todas las pruebas que indican la inocencia de nuestro cliente.

En ese momento los dos hombres que iban a insistir en la discusión se calmaron y sacaron otro montón de papeles.

-Bien aquí tenemos todas las pruebas que hemos podido conseguir ¿no es así?- pregunto el de blanco mientras recogía todos los papeles y los miraba por encima.

-Si, aquí se encuentra todo sobre el caso del segundo Kira, además de las pruebas-añadió Mizuro

Bien pues entonces todo solucionado ahora solo queda entregarle esto al juez- respondió mientras guardaba las hojas en el maletín

- Pero antes de irnos necesito que alguien de ustedes me haga un pequeño favor-dijo pausadamente- como sabéis nuestro cliente se encuentra sin familia y sin dinero gracias a la gran suma que a tenido que pagar. Como yo soy su tutor debería quedarme con él pero no puedo porque tengo que irme una temporada fuera de Kânto para defender a un cliente.-hizo una pausa y prosiguió- por eso os pido que cuidéis de él por lo menos hasta que se recupere económicamente y pueda valerse por si mismo.

Todos se miraron unos a otros menos Mizuro que abrió su maletín y saco su ordenador

-Yo no puedo hacerme cargo tengo demasiado trabajo- dijo el de verde

-Seguro que también son asuntos privados- se burlo el de gris

Pero el de verde lo ignoro.

-Nosotros tenemos mujer e hijos así que no podemos cuidar a nadie más- explico el de azul refiriéndose a él y al hombre de gris.

Mizuro se quedo callado hasta que el hombre de blanco fijo la vista en él.

- Da igual la excusa que ponga ¿verdad?-dijo dirigiéndose al hombre de blanco- Al final me toca cargar a mi con el muerto-añadió

-Parece que si-afirmó

-Creo que esto ya estaba planeado ¿verdad?- dijo mientras le echaba una mirada de desprecio a los hombre que tenia enfrente

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos.

-¡ah! Se me había olvidado un pequeño detalle- dijo el de blanco mientras los demás recogían sus cosas- Te pagare todos los gastos del cliente y además recibirás una suma de dinero añadida por este pequeño favor.

En ese momento los dos hombre el de azul y el de gris se miraron sorprendidos. El de verde les sonrió burlonamente y salio de la sala.

-¿Podéis dejarnos solos?- pregunto dirigiéndose a los dos hombre.

Estos salieron inmediatamente no si antes quejarse de porque no le había dicho ese detalle antes.

-Prefiero que los favores a los amigos no se hagan por dinero sino por amistad- le respondió a esto

Al cerrarse la puerta el hombre de blanco miro fijamente a Mizuro.

-Ya veo que tus deducciones nunca son erróneas no se como has podido averiguar que te tocaría a ti. Es por eso por lo que te has quedado callado ¿no?.

-Era de esperar, esos dos si no es por dinero no hacen favores y Saraku siempre tiene mucho trabajo porque además de trabajar con nosotros trabaja en casos fuera de este país. El único que queda soy yo, así que no me serviría ninguna excusa ¿no es cierto?.

-Has acertado, pero he querido que fueras tú porque eres el más responsable de los cinco y además el más joven con lo que seguro que el cliente se llevara mejor contigo que con cualquiera de nosotros- explicó

Mizuro se encogió de hombros.

-No se, siempre me han dicho que soy demasiado serio y aburrido para mi edad- añadió

- Pues a mi me pareces todo lo contrario- dijo sonriéndole sarcásticamente- bueno dejémonos de bromas y vayamos al grano tienes que recogerlo a las cuatro en la comisaría. Para esa hora ya le habrán dejado en libertad. No llegues tarde no vaya a ser que se escape por que ya sabes que tiene una gran depresión.

-OK, tranquilo- añadió Mizuro mientras salía de la sala dejando atrás al hombre de blanco.

_Todo esta saliendo como yo había previsto ya queda poco_-pensó para el mismo

-Venga Ryuk te voy a reunir con tu antigua amiga-hizo una pausa y después añadió- Amane Misa

En la comisaría un policía abría una celda donde en el fondo de esta se encontraba una persona sentada con los brazos rodeando sus piernas. Se hallaba en plena oscuridad por lo que solo se dibujaba su silueta.

-Ya puedes salir, estas libre Amane Misa-dijo el guardia hacia aquella figura

La silueta no se movió de su posición así que el guardia entró y se acercó a la figura

-Venga Amane ahora puedes vivir una nueva vida, sigue tu carrera de modelo- el policía decía esto mientras levantaba a la figura del suelo y se la echaba al hombro-y búscate a alguien que te quiera de verdad.

Cuando el guardia salió de la oscuridad la figura que tenía echada al hombro, era una joven con el pelo rubio y dos pequeñas coletas a los lados. Su cara era fina, delgada y tenia ojeras de no dormir en varios días, además estaba blanca totalmente. Su cuerpo estaba delgado como si llevara varios días sin comer nada, vestía una camisa gris de mangas cortas que le quedaba grande y unos pantalones negros que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus piernas delgadas, junto con unos zapatos marrones.

Al salir de la celda el guardia cerró la puerta con una pierna y siguió con Misa apoyada en su hombro. La llevó hacia una pequeña habitación donde había un hombre con un traje negro y un maletín.

-Aquí esta señor Mizuro, se encuentra un poco débil porque no a querido comer en estos días, añadiéndole que no a dormido nada.

Misa levantó la cabeza para ver con quien hablaba el guardia y vio a un hombre con el pelo castaño y unos ojos pardos intensos. En ese instante el hombre la miró fijamente y Misa tuvo la sensación de que se mareaba, de repente como un flash vio la imagen de Light sobreponiéndose a aquel hombre, se sorprendió y resbaló del hombro del guardia hasta caer al suelo inconsciente.

Mizuro la cogió antes de que se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo.

-Perdone, es que me he despistado y…-se disculpo el guardia

-No se preocupe-

- ¿Le ayudo a llevarla?- le preguntó

-Tranquilo ya la llevo yo-respondió Mizuro mientras salía por la puerta de la comisaría con Misa sobre sus brazos

La llevo hasta un coche deportivo de color negro que estaba aparcado enfrente de la comisaría, la acomodo en los asientos de atrás, ocupo el lugar del conductor y puso el motor en marcha.

-¡Ju,Ju! Esta un poco paliducha- rió Ryuk mientras observaba a Misa

- La muy tonta a estado a punto de morir sino llego a venir hoy a recogerla seguro que hubiera muerto- dijo Mizuro mientras salía del aparcamiento

-¿Que piensas hacer con ella? No creo que pueda ayudarte en este estado.

- Ahora mismo no necesito nada de ella pero más adelante me servirá en mi limpieza-

- Después de dejar a Misa, cumpliré parte de la promesa-añadió

-Esto se pone interesante, era verdad que me divertiría,¡je,je!- rió Ryuk

Al atardecer, en el centro de Kânto, una multitud de personas se reúnen para escuchar la confirmación de la muerte de Kira de boca de un alto representante del gobierno japonés.

De repente se empezaron a escuchar varias sirenas y una gran cantidad de coches y motos de policías aparecieron escoltando a un coche blanco con los cristales tintados de negro que se dirigía hacia donde estaba la multitud. Cuando el coche llego a su destino todos los policías se dispersaron tomando posiciones estratégicas. Del coche bajo un hombre grueso con una cara redonda y poco pelo. Llevaba unas pequeñas gafas de media luna por las que se veían unos ojos pequeños pero penetrantes. Vestía un esmoquin con unos zapatos negros.

El hombre estaba escoltado por dos guardaespaldas que llevaban pistolas en sus cinturones.

Tanto el como los dos guardaespaldas se dirigieron así un escenario que se encontraba en el centro de la multitud al llegar subió los escalones y se dirigió hacia un micrófono situado en el centro de este.

-**Queridos** **ciudadanos, soy el representante del gobierno Tajiru Kisumu**- en ese momento la multitud callo y se hizo un silencio ensordecedor

-**Seguro que ya sabéis porque estoy aquí**- continuo hablando- **se han escuchado muchos rumores sobre el tema pero todavía no se había confirmado nada, pero ahora si puedo hacerlo**.-Hizo una pausa

-**KIRA A MUERTO**- exclamó, una parte de la multitud empezó a gritar de alegría mientras la otra abucheaba al político

-**El asesino murió mientras era arrestado por los agentes de L- explicó- Así que os pido un fuerte aplauso en honor a L**

Miles de aplausos se unieron en uno, durante unos minutos solo se escucharon estos.

-**Ahora podemos vivir tranquilos sin la opresión de que nos puedan matar de un momento a otro y además…**

En el otro extremo de la ciudad tres coches negros salen de un garaje subterráneo.

En el primer coche se encuentran los miembros de grupo de L, en el último dos miembros del SPK y en el del centro esta Near sentado en el asiento de atrás con dos cuadernos negros atados a su mano mientras dos miembros del SPK se encuentran en los asientos de delante.

-Me parece un poco precipitado salir sin mas escolta-dijo el que iba conduciendo

-Ya sabes que no podemos contar con la policía porque no debe enterarse de que tenemos estos cuadernos y hoy es el mejor momento para sacarlos del país-respondió el de al lado suya

-No os preocupéis, ahora mismo nadie piensa que el arma que utilizaba Kira para juzgar este siendo sacada de la ciudad mientras todas las personas asisten a la celebración de la muerte de Kira.-Dijo Near mientras jugaba con un robot de juguete

Después de un rato atravesando calles Near pregunto

¿Cómo están en los otros coches?-

-Acabamos de contactar con ellos y no ven peligro ninguno para salir de la ciudad porque todas las fuerzas de seguridad se encuentran en la concentración- respondió el conductor

-Bien acabemos con esto de una vez- exclamó Near mientras cogía una miniatura de un cuaderno y la montaba en el robot.

De repente Near vio como el coche del grupo de L se estrellaba contra un edificio al igual que el otro coche que iba detrás de ellos. En ese instante Near pregunto rápidamente por el comunicador

-¿que ocurre Mogi?- pero no recibió contestación ninguna

Cuando miro a los ocupante de los asientos de delante de su coche vio como en sus caras no había expresión alguna era como si no reaccionaran. En ese momento el conductor dio un volantazo y el coche empezó a dar vueltas de campana hasta que chocó con una pared y quedo boca abajo.

Cuando Near despertó se encontraba boca abajo, estaba un poco aturdido y se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando por uno de los brazos y por el labio.

Al instante recordó lo que había ocurrido y miro hacia los asientos de delante para ver como se encontraban los ocupantes de estos.

_Están muertos pero parecen no haber muerto por el accidente sino más bien por un infarto de corazón como los de Kira. _Pensó Near al ver los ojos abiertos de sorpresa de estos

En ese momento un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo de arriba abajo, como por instinto miro su mano donde deberían de estar los cuadernos y se tranquilizo al ver que seguían allí.

Salio a duras penas del coche por una ventanilla rota. Cuando aun estaba a gatas, vio que un hombre se acercaba hacia él.

-Ayúdeme hemos tenido un accidente y hay heridos- dijo Near

El hombre no contesto sin embargo siguió acercándose hasta que llegó a donde estaba él.

-Te ayudare- respondió entonces el hombre

Near levantó la cabeza y miró al hombre, en ese momento una cara de terror se le reflejo en el rostro.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

gracias por tu comentario Kyuketsukikurai

, pero por favor los que leais mi historia dejad reviews porque sino tardare mas en escribir la historia, porque entonces se me quitan las ganas de escribirlo ya que si nadie lo lea o no da muestra de que las lee para que lo voy a hacer.

wueno tambien tengo que da las gracias a mi pre lector que es mu estricto.

el siguiente capitulo saldra cuando tenga mas reviews o pase un tiempo.

NOS VEMOS


	4. Capitulo 4: Revelanción

**CAPITULO 4: REVELACION**

Cuando Misa se despertó se encontraba en una habitación grande con poca iluminación, ella estaba tumbada en una cama.

Se incorporo y echo un vistazo por una ventana dándose cuenta de que había anochecido. Apenas recordaba nada. Estaba aturdida y muerta de hambre así que se incorporo y salió de la habitación para investigar un poco.

Al contrario que en la habitación, se encontró con un pasillo iluminado por lámparas que colgaban del techo.

En aquel pasillo había dos puertas y al final una escalera que supuso que llegaría a la planta baja. Ando hasta la escalera apoyándose en las paredes para no perder el equilibrio. Apenas tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie.

Al llegar a la escalera bajo cada escalón con un gran esfuerzo, esta parecía no acabarse nunca.

Cuando al fin llegó al final, observo que delante de ella había un salón y a la derecha el pasillo seguía hacia una cocina.

Cuando Misa se disponía a entrar en el salón la puerta que daba a la calle se abrió.

En ese instante Misa se paró en seco y se giró completamente para mirar al recién llegado. Al verlo lo recordó todo, era el hombre que había visto antes de desmayarse. Portaba un maletín y vestía el mismo traje de chaqueta negro y corbata azul.

-Buenas noches Amane Misa- saludo el hombre

Misa no contesto.

-Veo que ya conoces mi casa- dijo el hombre mientras dejaba los zapatos en la puerta

-Creo que no te acordaras de mí así que me presentare, soy Otisuke Mizuro-

Después de presentarse, se dirigió hacia el salón y metió el maletín en el armario. Lo cerró con llave y volvió a salir al pasillo donde Misa seguía plantada tambaleándose y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie.

-Que haces hay todavía siéntate en el salón y descansa un poco- dijo esto mientras la conducía al salón.

Mizuro la sentó en una silla situada en uno de los lados de la mesa.

Justo delante de Misa había un televisor no muy grande, pero lo suficiente para que se viera desde cualquier lado del salón.

-Espera un momento que voy a traer algo para que recuperes fuerza, porque si te me mueres de hambre, tu tutor me mata- dijo mientras entraba en la cocina

Mizuro preparó algo de comida y la llevo a la mesa del salón donde se encontraba Misa.

-Por favor come- dijo Mizuro – no te cortes esta ahora es tu casa, así que ponte cómoda.

Misa siguió sin decir nada.

- No se porque estas tan callada, tu siempre has estado muy animada pasara lo que pasara- explico mientras cogía el mando de la televisión.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Misa recordó porque estaba tan apenada. La muerte de Light fue un duro golpe para ella. Siempre había creído que moriría antes que él porque ella había acortado su vida varias veces a causa del trato de los ojos de shinigami.

-_Toda la culpa ha sido de ese niño…_ – pensó Misa – _pero la mayor parte de culpa ha sido mía por no poder ayudar a Light como era debido_- reflexiono

-Soy una inútil- susurro para ella

-¿Has dicho algo Amane? – pregunto Mizuro mirándola

Ella movió la cabeza negativamente.

- ¿Porque estoy aquí?- pregunto ella

-Menos mal ya has hablado- dijo Mizuro- sencillamente estas aquí porque no tienes nada de dinero ni hogar al que ir.

-¿Y de que me conoces?

- Soy uno de tus abogados, que te ha defendido en el juicio y además fui un buen amigo de tu padre. No te acordaras, pero estuve muchas veces en tu casa con tus padres cuando tú aun eras una niña.

Él se quedó mirándola fijamente. Aquellos ojos de color pardo le inspiraban tranquilidad y una seguridad que solo había sentido algunas veces, era como si Light se hubiera reencarnado en aquel hombre, y siguiera estando con ella todavía.

-_Light esta muerto, el solo es un abogado_- se reprimió

Al pensar esto agacho la cabeza y dos lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos resbalando hacia sus mejillas.

- ¿Porque lloras ahora? Apenarse no sirve de nada en esta vida y menos suicidarse como tú ibas a hacer- explicó Mizuro

Era cierto ella había intentado suicidarse después de saber que Light había muerto.

Fue a un edificio y subió a la azotea pero cuando iba a saltar un hombre la agarro y la puso a salvo dentro del edificio.

-Menos mal que hubo gente que te vio subir a aquel edificio sino…- dijo Mizuro- te advierto, no vayas a intentar suicidarte de aquí en adelante porque sino te voy a tener que inmovilizar.-añadió sonriendo

Mizuro miro la comida y dijo

-No has probado bocado todavía, tienes que comer porque estas muy delgada –

-No tengo hambre-

-El guardia me ha contado todo lo que has hecho en la cárcel, es decir, apenas dormías, te lastimabas y si podías intentabas matarte. Además de rechazar toda la comida que se te ofrecía.- explico Mizuro – esas cosas tan estúpidas no sirven de nada. Yagami esta muerto y ya esta, debes aceptarlo.

Misa levanto la cabeza y miro a aquel hombre directamente a los ojos, abrió la boca para gritarle pero no pudo pronunciar sonido alguno. Aquellos ojos la mataban le recordaban muchísimo a Light era como si estuviera hablando con él. De nuevo agacho la cabeza, y fijo su vista en la comida.

Ella no había tocado la comida desde que fue puesta en la mesa y tampoco tenia intención de comer nada por mucho que dijera aquel hombre.

Mizuro encendió el televisor y empezó a cambiar de canales como si buscara algo.

-Haber si hay algo en la tele para que te animes un poco- explico mientras cambiaba de canal

Mizuro detuvo su búsqueda en un canal donde una presentadora de un noticiario informaba de un accidente de coche en Kânto. Al principio Misa no presto atención a aquella noticia porque siempre hay accidentes de coches, es algo normal pero en ese instante escucho algo que hizo que levantara la cabeza y mirara las imágenes que iban apareciendo

-En el accidente han estado involucrado los grupos de investigación que capturaron a Kira, el grupo de L y el llamado SPK. No ha habido supervivientes.

La policía investiga la causa del accidente y ha explicado que puede ser un asesinato en vez de un accidente.-explicaba la presentadora

En la pantalla apareció un policía hablando sobre la muerte de los ocupantes.

-Puede tratarse de un asesinato ya que hemos encontrado en la cabeza de cada cuerpo una bala que ha sido disparada por uno de los ocupantes. El supuesto asesino después de disparar a sus propios compañeros se ha suicidado disparándose en la cabeza.

El asesino era un niño de unos 17 años con el pelo blanco.

En ese momento la imagen del niño tirado en el suelo apareció en la pantalla. Misa sabía de quien se trataba gracia a las indagaciones de Light. Él era Near.

Misa se sorprendió al ver aquella imagen pero esa sorpresa fue sustituida por alegría.

-_El asesino de Light ha muerto_- pensó Misa

En su cara apareció una sonrisa reluciente. Mizuro se dio cuenta y dijo

- Veo que esta noticia te a animado, puedes explicarme el ¿Por qué?

- Ese niño, que acaba de salir es Near- explicó Misa

- Eso ya lo sabia, es el que arresto a Kira- afirmo Mizuro

_-Como es posible que sepa eso… solo unos pocos sabían quien era…-_ pensó Misa

-Además su nombre original es Nate River- dijo sonriendo

Esto sorprendió a Misa.

-¿Como puedes saber su nombre? – pregunto

- Me lo dijo un amigo de confianza- respondió Mizuro

-¿ y como puedes estar seguro de que ese es su nombre original?-Pregunto de nuevo

- Porque yo lo he matado- dijo

Se levanto de su silla y fue hacia el armario saco su maletín y recogió de su interior un objeto negro. Dejo el maletín dentro del armario y volvió a la mesa. Cuando estuvo en frente de ella. Le enseño lo que había cogido.

Al ver aquello Misa abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo. Eran unas libretas negras con unas hojas amarillentas.

Se trataba de las Death Note que tenía Near en su poder.

-¿Entonces…tú…?- pregunto Misa

- Si yo he matado Near- respondió Mizuro

- ¿Como has podido quitarle las Death Notes?- pregunto

- Te lo contare con todo detalle mientras comes…

**FLASH BACK**

En la cara de Near se reflejaba una mueca de terror mientras miraba a un hombre de pelo castaño situado delante de él.

_Eso son paginas de una Death Note pero…¿ como las ha podido conseguir?-_ pensó Near mientras miraba unas paginas amarillentas que sostenía el hombre de enfrente- _No ha podido acceder a los cuadernos de ninguna manera porque han estado las 24 horas del día vigilados pero puede ser que… es imposible… el era demasiado egocéntrico… no dejaría a nadie que…_

-Por la expresión de tu cara veo que has deducido al instante como conseguí estas páginas- adivinó el hombre- Kira había dejado paginas escondidas para que yo las recogiera.-explicó- Pero antes de seguir con las preguntas me presentare soy Otisuke Mizuro.

Se dirigió hacia el coche mas cercano.

-Creo que tus compañeros no están precisamente heridos ¿no?.-dijo esto mientras miraba al interior del coche- Es la primera vez que veo los efectos de una Death Note y por lo que observo funciona perfectamente.

En ese mismo instante algo descendió del cielo y se situó al lado de Mizuro.

_Ryuk… como es posible… creía que el día que murió kira regreso al mundo shinigami…-_pensó Near

-¿Como sabias que íbamos a trasladar los cuadernos?- dijo en voz baja Near mientras miraba fijamente a Mizuro

- Ha sido muy fácil, sabia que el gobierno japonés no estaba informado de los cuadernos porque sino ya los hubiera utilizado como armas. Vosotros para impedir que lo supusieran les dijisteis que antes de morir Kira, él destruyo el arma con el cual mataba- explico- pero claro los cuadernos no podían permanecer mucho tiempo en territorio japonés porque seguro que acabarían saliendo a la luz y entonces serian reclamados- añadió Mizuro

-Has sido demasiado descuidado Near, al pensar que el mejor día para trasladar los cuadernos seria hoy. Seguramente predijiste que todo el mundo estaría en la concentración para saber la noticia de la muerte de Kira.- reflexiono- pero esto –dijo mientras señalaba a los coches volcados- demuestra que no pensaste en la posibilidad de que Kira hubiera dejado un comodín por si él fallaba. Tener los cuadernos y ver a Kira muerto hizo que te confiaras y no dedujiste que la batalla solo la habías ganado a medias.

Near se puso de rodilla, mientras Mizuro sacaba una pistola envuelta en un pañuelo.

_Lo siento Mello, L no he podido resolver el caso, perdonadme, todo el sacrificio que hemos hecho a sido en vano -_pensó Near arrepentido mientras caían dos lagrimas por sus mejillas

Miro a su alrededor y observo todo el caos.

-¿Como un solo hombre puede causar tanto dolor sin apenas sentir arrepentimiento?- preguntó casi gritando Near

- Todo esto es necesario para conseguir que el mundo sea justo y que las personas vivan feliz, Kira también pensó lo mismo y por eso nunca se echo atrás cuando gente como L y tu se interpusieron en su camino. Dentro de unos días no habrá nadie que pueda interponerse.

Al oír esto Near sintió una gran oleada de rabia que le recorrió todo el cuerpo desde los pies a la cabeza.

-¡Si vas a matarme hazlo ya!- gritó Near con las manos abiertas preparado para que le disparase con el arma

-Yo no voy a usarla, la utilizaras tú- añadió Mizuro- ¿Ryuk si las personas están muertas se puede controlar a una viva para que las dañe?- pregunto

-Creo que si, porque la Death Note no considera personas a los muertos dado que no pueden recibir mas daños-hablo con una voz ronca y divertida

-Bien entonces perfecto ya nadie más se interpondrá en mi camino- respondió Mizuro cogiendo un robot que estaba tirado en el suelo al lado de Near.

Lo observó durante unos segundos y se lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos a la vez que sacaba un bolígrafo.

_Eso crees… - _pensó Near mientras las lagrimas fluían por la cara_- no deberías confiarte Otisuke_

_**DEATH NOTE**_

_**How To Use It**_

_- _**Las Death Notes no consideran a los muertos personas vivas, dado que no pueden ser matadas de Nuevo escribiendo su nombre en ellas.**

**- Las personas controladas por medio de una death note solo pueden hacer daño a ellos mismo y a los que ya estén muertos.**

Near agachó la cabeza y sonrió, Mizuro se dio cuenta de su sonrisa.

-Se lo que estas pensando, te he dicho que dentro de pocos días ya no habrá nadie que pueda interponerse, tus amigos del orfanato también morirán- dijo terminando de escribir en una de las paginas.

Near mostró una cara de sorpresa y luego toda expresión desapareció.

¿Necesitas esto? –pregunto Mizuro sarcásticamente

Near se levantó, soltó los cuadernos de su muñeca y se los entregó a Mizuro. Acto seguido, cogió la pistola se dirigió hacia los ocupantes de cada coche y les disparo a cada uno una bala en la cabeza, luego ando hasta el centro de la calle y se quedo parado allí mientras Mizuro se alejaba de él.

Ya había anochecido por lo que la luz era escasa, al girar la esquina, Mizuro sacó el robot y se lo paso de una mano a otra repetidas veces.

-Al final has sido juzgado- susurro mirando hacia el robot.

Mizuro lanzó el robot hacia una papelera de metal. A la vez que un sonido metálico sonaba dentro de la papelera, el ruido de un disparo retumbo en la noche rompiendo el silencio y produciendo un eco que fue apagándose poco a poco. Ese disparo daba fin a la vida de Near.

-Mikami me ha servido de mucho al escribir todos los nombres - dijo Mizuro- pero el nombre más útil tenía que escribirlo yo. Hasta la vista Nate River.- susurro- y ahora lo siento por Mikami pero ya no me sirve- dijo esto mientras escribía el nombre de Mikami en una de las páginas.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

**que puedo decir... no hay mucha gente que me deje rewiews, asi que muchas gracias por ahora para la unica que me deja.**

**a ver que te parece este, ya me contaras...**

**oye si kieres me das tu messenger , te voy pasando los capitulos y haces de prelectora. eso si tu quieres.**

**asta la vista el siguiente capitulo tardara un poco...**


	5. Capitulo 5: Convivencia

**CAPITULO 5: CONVIVENCIA**

Unos días después de la muerte de Near, Misa empezó a ser más o menos como era antes de morir Light.

Comenzó de nuevo a comer, dormía y se quito de la cabeza la absurda idea de suicidarse. Además Mizuro al ver como iba evolucionando, empezó a confiar más en ella y le dejaba algunas responsabilidades. Una de ellas era la casa, dado que Mizuro no tenia tiempo de limpiarla ella lo hacia además también se encargaba de comprar la comida, aunque todavía Mizuro no le dejaba cocinar. Él creía que no era capaz de hacerlo porque cocinar según él necesita mucha habilidad y era algo de lo que Misa carecía.

Ella había intentado sonsacarle algo a Mizuro sobre su pasado y la razón por la cual había aceptado ser el sucesor de Kira pero era muy hábil y siempre esquivaba la conversación con algún otro tema.

Un día cuando Mizuro salio de la casa por la mañana temprano, Misa se levanto y se vistió. Salio de su habitación que estaba situada justo al lado de la escalera que da a la planta baja y recorrió el pasillo hasta la puerta de la habitación de Mizuro. Nunca dejaba a Misa limpiar aquella habitación. Él le había prohibido entrar cuando no estuviera.

Abrió la puerta lentamente sin hacer ruido y entro cerrando la puerta tras de si. Observo que era mucho más pequeña que la suya, pero esta estaba ordenada y limpia como si la hubieran limpiado a diario. Enfrente se encontraba la cama igual de grande que la suya, al lado había una mesita de noche y un poco mas lejos se encontraba la ventana que daba a la calle. Debajo de esta había un escritorio con varios cajones. Y a la derecha había un armario no muy grande.

Misa pensó que no habría muchos sitios en los que buscar así que empezó por el armario. Allí solo encontró ropas y algunos libros que hablaban sobre leyes y juicios.

Luego paso al escritorio, abrió cada cajón y solo encontró un gran numero de papeles referidos a juicios y sentencias de los casos que Mizuro había tenido.

Por ahora no había encontrado nada que le sirviera para resolver sus dudas sobre el pasado de Mizuro. Solo le quedaba ya la mesita de noche. Cuando abrió el primer cajón solo había diferentes tipos de corbatas pero al abrir el segundo encontró innumerables fotos de una niña parecida a Misa, además de otras donde había niños jugando.

En una de las fotos salía aquella niña junto a un niño de pelo castaño y ojos pardos que debía ser Mizuro, los dos estaban riendo.

Misa cogió otra foto y la observo, allí volvían a aparecer aquella niña y Mizuro pero esta vez había más niños y también había una mujer y un hombre, debían de ser los padres de Mizuro, porque él le agarraba la mano a la mujer.

Cuando termino de ver todas las fotos, estas quedaron esparcidas por la cama. El cajón quedo vació excepto por una carta.

Misa la cogió y miro para quien era, al ver el destino de la carta, se sorprendió muchísimo.

_Es posible que se hubiera acordado de mi antes de…_- pensó

En ese instante la puerta se abrió de golpe y una figura alta con un traje de chaqueta se quedo parada allí.

Era Mizuro.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Misa? –pregunto con una voz amenazadora

- Yo… es que… quería…- dijo Misa mientras cogía las fotos de la cama con la intención de volver a meterlas todas en el cajón.

- Deja eso – dijo con voz autoritaria

Misa apenas veía la cara de Mizuro. Tenía la cabeza agachada y su cabello le ocultaba los ojos. Ella aprovecho ese momento para guardarse la carta en un bolsillo.

-Creía que te había dicho que no entraras en mi habitación bajo ningún concepto- hablo Mizuro con voz tranquila.

- si… pero quería saber… -empezó a decir

- quien era yo – termino Mizuro- seguro que ya has averiguado muchas cosas, así que por favor sal de mi habitación.

Misa no discutió, se levanto y salio de la habitación. Al pasar por al lado de Mizuro le pareció ver que estaba llorando. Misa no se atrevió a mirarle de nuevo y empezó a caminar hacia la escalera con la intención de leer la carta en lugar donde Mizuro no pudiera verla.

- ¡Misa!- dijo de repente Mizuro

Ella se detuvo al instante

- No te he dado esa carta antes, porque no quería que te sintieras obligada a hacer nada- diciendo esto cerró la puerta de un portazo

Misa bajo las escaleras y se sentó en el sillón del salón.

Saco la carta y la observo.

En la parte frontal ponía:

PARA AMANE MISA

Estaba segura de que aquel tipo de letra era de él.

La abrió con manos temblorosas, saco el papel que había en su interior y leyó:

_Querida Misa_

_Seguro que ya sabes quien soy porque Mizuro te lo habrá explicado. Si estas leyendo esta carta es que ya no estoy en este mundo, ni estoy contigo._

_Confió en que Mizuro te ha sacado de la cárcel y te habrá contado que ahora el es Kira._

_Por eso te pido que hagas todo lo que te diga y que le tengas la misma fidelidad que me dabas a mí. Si haces eso, podrás ayudar a completar mi venganza y mi sueño, además estaré orgulloso de ti y te aseguro que si aun estuviera vivo mi amor hacia ti no tendría limite._

_Como te habrás dado cuenta Mizuro se parece a mi, así que no te costara mucho creer que soy yo para poder ayudarle mejor. Confió plenamente en ti y en tus facultades, No me falles._

_Hasta la vista Misa._

_Yagami Light_

_Posdata: cuéntale a Mizuro sobre el trato de los ojos, porque estoy seguro que Ryuk no se lo habrá dicho._

Misa se quedo como paralizada, Light se había acordado de ella antes de morir. De repente empezó a llorar. Estaba realmente feliz, toda tristeza que le quedara desde la muerte de Light había desaparecido por completo. Ahora estaba llena de energía y sabia lo que debía hacer.

Mizuro no salio de su habitación ni siquiera para preparar el almuerzo, y ella no se atrevía a subir para ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Comió lo que pudo y siguió limpiando la casa. Cuando se hizo de noche un perro empezó a ladrar, al ver que Mizuro no salía de su habitación, preparo unos sanwichs y un zumo.

-Están un poco quemados…pero bueno es comida ¿no?- susurro

Aun viendo el estado en el que estaban, decidió llevarlos a la habitación. Al estar delante de la puerta se detuvo y escucho, solo se oía al perro ladrar, tuvo que recurrir a todo su valor para llamar.

Tenía miedo de ver la expresión de Mizuro.

- _Seguro que se enfadara más pero… tiene que comer algo_- pensó

Misa esperaba que de dentro de la habitación una voz gritara: ¡Fuera! Pero en vez de eso la voz que salio era tranquila y triste a la vez.

- Pasa – dijo

Misa abrió la puerta y entro. Vio que las fotos seguían en el mismo sitio que las dejo ella. Mizuro estaba sentado en uno de los lados de la cama sosteniendo una foto que no alcanzaba a ver.

Parecía que él no se había movido desde que cerro la puerta, el único movimiento que había echo era quitarse la chaqueta.

-Por favor siéntate- le pidió Mizuro señalándole la silla de su escritorio que estaba enfrente de él.

Misa dejo la bandeja con la comida en el escritorio y se sentó.

-Quería pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento, siempre he estado solo desde pequeño y no me acordaba lo que era vivir con otra persona- explico con la mirada puesta en el suelo

-No pasa nada- dijo Misa

-¿Has leído ya la carta?- pregunto

- Si… - afirmo

- Como ya te dije antes no quería que te sintieras obligada a ayudarme por culpa de esa carta. Por eso no te la he dado- dijo

- No me iba a sentir obligada porque mucho antes ya había tomado esa decisión, eso ocurrio cuando mataste a Near – explico

Misa miro la foto que Mizuro sujetaba y vio de nuevo a la chica que se parecía a ella.

-Yo también quería pedirte perdón, por hurgar en tus cosas –pidió Misa

-Es normal que alguien quiera conocer a la persona con quien vive- respondió- no te preocupes

Misa no había dejado de pensar en aquella niña desde que termino de leer la carta, en ese momento la curiosidad pudo con ella.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?-pregunto Misa

-Lo que quieras- respondió

- ¿Quien es esa niña de la foto? – pregunto

- Veo que no has podido saber todo sobre mi- dijo levantando la cabeza y mostrándole una sonrisa- era por así decirlo mi mejor amiga y se llamaba Tadsuki.

- ¿Y donde esta ahora?- pregunto

- Murió – respondió Mizuro- fue el mismo día que murieron mis padres y mis amigos. Todos fueron asesinados por un delincuente.

Misa se asombro, le había ocurrido más o menos lo mismo que a ella, aunque con la diferencia que a ella solo le habían quitado a su familia.

-Te has dado cuenta de que es muy parecida a tu historia, esa fue una de las tres razones por las que vives conmigo, la segunda es por que Light quería y la tercera…

Mizuro se quedo callado y miro la foto.

-¿Cual es la tercera?- pregunto Misa

- Pues es tu gran parecido con Tadsuki- respondió fijando su vista en la de Misa y sonriéndole

Ella se sonrojo y quiso cambiar de tema.

-Te he preparado algo de comer- dijo

Mizuro se levanto y se acerco a la bandeja

- Pues yo más bien diría "te he intentado preparar algo para comer" porque esto dudo que sea comestible –dijo Mizuro burlándose de los sanwichs que había preparado

- ¡Jo! no están tan mal…- replico

-Me parece que voy a enseñarte a cocinar, porque sino cualquier día moriremos los dos por intoxicación.- dijo riendo y volviéndose hacia ella

- ¡¿Me vas a enseñar?!- exclamo ilusionada

-Te enseñare con una condición- dijo

-¿cual?-exclamo

-Que no me prepares mas estos sanwichs mientras no sepas cocinar- dijo burlándose de ella

- ¡A que te los tragas!-exclamo

-Como si tu pudieras hacérmelos tragar-respondió Mizuro riendo

-¿¡Quieres verlo?!- dijo con una mirada malévola

-Quizás mañana…- respondió Mizuro saliendo de la habitación- vamos pequeñaja, que voy a preparar una cena como Dios manda. Y tráete esos sanwichs que se los voy a dar al perro de la vecina para ver si le da una indigestión y deja de ladrar- bajo la escaleras riendo mientras el perro ladraba.

-Idiota- grito Misa

Misa volvió a meter todas las fotos en el cajón, cogió la bandeja y bajo. Entro en la cocina, y dejo la bandeja al lado del frigorífico, observo que ya estaba echa la mitad de la cena.

-Eres un maestro cocinando- exclamo asombrada

- Es lo que tiene estar solo, aprendes cosas pero pierdes muchas otras, como la compañía y el cariño de otra persona- dijo pensando en Tadsuki

- Ya pero ahora estoy yo aquí, así que no te va a faltar nada de eso- dijo Misa pegando un salto y agarrándose al brazo de Mizuro.

- Hombre mientras no me demuestres tu cariño con esos sanwichs me da igual- dijo Mizuro riéndose

De repente Misa cogió un sanwichs de la bandeja y se lo metió en la boca a Mizuro.

Él lo escupió al instante pero el sabor a quemado se le quedo en la boca.

-Uno a cero para Misa- exclamo ella mientras salía de la cocina con la cara de felicidad como si hubiera vencido ha un ejercito.

- Eso ha sido ha traición, ya me vengare- le grito

- Si, si, lo que tu digas- respondió Misa mientras se tiraba en el sofá

En ese momento Mizuro sonrió.

_Nunca se da por vencida_-pensó- _es igual que Tadsuki, parece como si nunca se hubiera ido._

Mientras Mizuro terminaba de cocinar, Misa preparo la mesa. Comieron tranquilamente.

-Esta buenísima- exclamo Misa probando la comida- tienes que enseñarme ha hacer esto.

-No se… porque esto es muy difícil para ti- explico Mizuro

Misa puso cara de odio.

-Tranquila si me lo pides así, te intentare enseñar- dijo

-¡Genial! Eres el mejor- exclamo ella

Durante la cena hablaron de sus gustos y conocimientos sobre temas diversos. Como por ejemplo las canciones de Misa.

-Ahora que has hablado de este tema, ya te he encontrado un pequeño trabajo en el que tienes que representar una marca de pintalabios, no se parece a los grandes trabajos que tenías antes pero algo es algo- explico Mizuro

- Muchas gracias, haré todo lo que pueda por recuperar mi fama y conseguir de nuevo dinero- dijo Misa con confianza

-Espero que si porque sino, no te preparare mis comidas especiales- dijo bromeando

- Eso es injusto- replico Misa con cara de frustración

En ese momento el teléfono sonó. Mizuro se levanto, se dirigió hacia una mesita y lo descolgó.

-Aquí residencia de los Otisuke- dijo Mizuro

-Ola soy Roger, el director del orfanato Wammy's House, quisiera hablar con Amane Misa…

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

**Aqui os dejo el siguiente capitulo espero que os guste. Intentare arreglar mis fallos escribiendo.**

**gracias por dejar rewiews y por favor seguir dejando vuestras opiniones para que pueda seguir mejorando.**

**El siguiente capitulo lo pondre la proxima semana como siempre digo.xD**

**Y seguid el ejemplo de Ryuk, es decir, comed fruta que es muy buena para la salud.**


	6. Capitulo 6: Deduccion

CAPITULO 6:

**CAPITULO 6: DEDUCCIÓN**

Mizuro contesto:

-Un momento por favor.

Tapo el auricular para que no se escuchara su voz desde el otro lado del teléfono y se giro hacia Misa.

-¿Quien es?- preguntó ella

-¿Te acuerdas de la conversación que hemos tenido en estos días?- pregunto él

-Si…-respondió

-Pues, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer… es del orfanato de Londres.- terminó diciendo

Misa se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el teléfono. Mizuro se lo dio.

-Soy Amane Misa, ¿de que se trata?-preguntó

-Vera, como sabrá Near ha muerto y aunque la policía no sabe nada, las Death Note han sido robadas. Usted se ha dado cuenta de eso, ya que es una de las pocas personas que conocen de su existencia.-explicó Roger

-Si, pero debe saber que yo fui absuelta del caso Kira. Es decir, ya no soy culpable de nada.- añadió

-Es verdad, pero no la he llamado como culpable, solo quería que me contara la historia desde su punto de vista-explicó

-Pero…- empezó a decir Misa

-Le aseguro que lo que diga no le causara problemas ninguno- terminó Roger

- Por mi vale, pero mi abogado dirá lo contrario, no querrá que le cuente absolutamente nada así que…-dijo

-Él puede estar delante, no hay ningún problema y si quiere puede restringir toda pregunta que no le guste.-explicó

-Si es así, de acuerdo- afirmó- ¿Dónde quiere quedar?

- Me gustaría que viniese al orfanato, porque yo no seré el único que escuche la historia, habrá cinco personas mas- dijo

- ¿Pero no dijo usted que eso no lo sabría nadie mas?-le preguntó con voz irritada

-Son personas de mucha confianza, además nunca salen del orfanato así que este tranquila- le aseguró

-Bien, pero hay otro pequeño problema apenas tengo…- empezó a decir mientras jugaba con el cable del teléfono

-Si es por los gasto del viaje no se preocupe eso corre a nuestra cuenta-terminó- ¿que le parece si mañana a las 9:00 de la mañana le recogen para llevarla al aeropuerto junto con su abogado?-

-De acuerdo- afirmó con voz feliz

-Bien entonces hasta mañana, buenas noches- se despidió Roger

-Buenas noches-repitió Misa

Luego colgó el teléfono y se giró hacia Mizuro que no se había movido de su lado en toda la conversación.

-¿Cuándo vendrán a recogernos?- pregunto él

-mañana a las 9:00 de la mañana vendrá un coche para llevarnos al aeropuerto- explicó Misa

-Todo esta saliendo como había planeado- dijo con una sonrisa en la boca

-¿Como sabias que llamaría?-pregunto ella mirando a Mizuro

-El supuesto suicidio de Near no lo escribí sin ninguna razón. Quería que solo las personas que conocían sobre la existencia de las libretas se dieran cuenta de que alguien había utilizado una para llevar a cabo todo eso. Yo sabia que después de acabar con el grupo de L y Near solo quedarían las personas del orfanato.- dedujo

- Pero podían haber enviado a otro niño para resolver el caso ¿no?- observó Misa poniéndose un dedo en el labio.

-Estaba seguro de que no se arriesgarían a perder a otro niño, así que ahora intentaran recoger información desde el orfanato mediante los individuos que estuvieron involucrados en el caso.- explicó- esas cinco personas que van a estar en el interrogatorio son por así llamarlo cinco L- dedujo

-¡¿Me estas diciendo que me interrogaran cinco niños superdotados?!-exclamó abriendo los ojos tanto como pudo.

En la cabeza de Misa apareció una imagen donde ella estaba sentada en el suelo y cinco Ryuzaki le lanzaban pastelitos.

- ¡Que miedo! – exclamó Misa tapándose la cara con las manos como si de esa manera pudiera protegerse de los pastelitos.

-Tranquila a ti no te interrogaran como culpable, sus sospechas sobre ti están a cero ya que estas bajo vigilancia policial, es decir, te tienen controlada- explicó- además saben que no eres lo suficiente inteligente como para escapar de la cárcel y matar a Near, es lo que yo pensaría también- añadió poniendo un énfasis en las últimas palabras.

Misa le intento dar un punta pie pero Mizuro se aparto y ella resbalo cayendo al suelo de culo.

- Te dije que me vengaría- le dijo Mizuro mientras se alejaba hacia la mesa.

-Venga levántate y recojamos la mesa que mañana será un día duro para los dos y hay que descansar- explicó cogiendo algunos platos.

Misa frustrada se levanto y ayudo a recoger la mesa. Después de quitar la mesa, ella se puso a lavar los platos.

-Déjame lavarlos a mi que tu estarás muy cansada por limpiar toda la casa.- dijo Mizuro mientras le quitaba de las manos un plato- ve a acostarte que ya es tarde.

-Gracias, buenas noches- exclamó agradecida

Misa subió las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba y entró en su cuarto para cambiarse. Cuando se estaba cambiando sintió que estaba agotadísima.

- _Estoy reventada de limpiar, Mizuro ha acertado de nuevo…-_ pensó sonriendo

Él se preocupaba mucho por ella. Eso nunca nadie lo había hecho. Incluso algunas veces cuando Misa no podía terminar todas las tareas de la casa, Mizuro se las repartía con ella aunque él hubiera venido de trabajar.

Nunca estaba agotado, siempre le había visto con mucha energía fuera la hora que fuese.

-_Al final voy a acabar cogiéndole cariño…-_pensó Misa mientras buscaba en el armario un vestido de dormir.

Mientras Mizuro terminó de limpiar los platos y subió a su cuarto. Se cambio y se tumbó de lado en la cama.

-_Por ahora todo esta saliendo bien, si no cometo ningún error podré cumplir mi promesa_- pensó- _pero ahora se presenta el verdadero reto._

Se giro y se puso mirando al techo.

- Tu sueño esta casi realizado, ¿si pudieras verme que me dirías?…Light- susurró

En ese momento unos golpecitos sonaron en la puerta, Mizuro vio que se habría lentamente.

-¿Que ocurre Misa?- preguntó volviendo a fijar la vista en el techo después de ver el pelo rubio asomando por la puerta.

- Es que… no puedo dormir- dijo en voz baja

- Es normal que estés nerviosa, si quieres te preparo una tila para que te rela…-empezó a decir Mizuro

-No es por estar nerviosa…-dijo cortandole

-¿Entonces que es?- preguntó fijando la vista en la puerta

Misa la abrió y entró. Llevaba puesto un vestido de tirantes rosa que tenía una especie de algodones en las mangas y en el escote. Al ver que Mizuro la miraba bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

- Esa ropa es nueva ¿verdad?- preguntó frunciendo el cejo

-Si me la compre con el poco dinero que he ganado- contesto tímidamente

-Te queda muy bien- dijo Mizuro sonriendo- parece que no tienes la misma habilidad para comprar que para cocinar- exclamó riendo

Misa lo miro con cara de odio.

-Vale, vale…me callo pero, ¿me vas a decir lo que te pasa?- preguntó

Misa volvió a agachar la cabeza y cogió aire.

-Es que no puedo dormir sola- dijo rápidamente como si aquella palabras fueran veneno.

Mizuro no se inmuto, pasados unos segundo en su cara apareció una sonrisa. Misa al ver aquello añadió

- Es que me acostumbre a dormir con Light y ahora no puedo estar cómoda en una cama tan grande, por eso…-volvió a respirar hondo- ¿podría dormir contigo?

Misa creía que le diría que no, porque si Mizuro no quiso dejarla entrar en su cuarto cuando él no estaba como iba a dejarla dormir allí.

-Como quieras si te sientes cómoda durmiendo aquí quédate.- respondió

-¿Seguro?- preguntó de nuevo

- Si, prometí a tutor que te trataría bien y voy a hacer todo lo posible para que te sientas como en tu casa- afirmó

Misa entró cerrando la puerta tras de si y al llegar a la cama se tumbó con cuidado en el lado que quedaba libre. Mizuro se dio la vuelta y quedo de espalda a Misa.

- Sabes no te lo he dicho antes pero ese vestido te hace un poco gorda- dijo riendo para él

Al instante recibió un golpe no muy fuerte en la cabeza.

- Idiota- susurro Misa

Todo quedo en silencio, incluso la calle estaba tranquila. Ni si quiera el viento se escuchaba. De pronto Mizuro sintió como Misa se movía un poco y de repente vio una mano pasando por encima de él abrazándolo. Se sorprendió, pero se dio cuenta de que no le desagradaba aquella sensación de cariño.

-_Desde que mis padres murieron no he vuelto a sentir esta sensación… es muy… agradable_-pensó Mizuro mientras agarraba la mano de Misa.

De esa forma se quedaron dormidos hasta que amaneció.

Mizuro se despertó como de costumbre muy temprano y preparó el desayuno. Luego lo subió a la habitación y despertó a Misa.

- Vamos dormilona hay que despertarse- gritó poniendo la bandeja con la comida cerca de ella.

-Hummm… ¿que hora es?- dijo mientras se desperezaba

-Pues son las ocho-respondió

-¡Ostras!- exclamó Misa pegando un salto de la cama

Ella comió rápido y se fue a su habitación a cambiarse.

Mizuro preparó todas sus cosas y espero a Misa en la entrada. Ella no estuvo lista hasta que fueron las nueve. Cuando bajo vestía una camiseta negra de tirante con algunos volantes en la altura de la cintura junto con una falda corta negra y unos zapatos de tacón no muy altos también negros.

-¿Ha llegado ya el coche? – preguntó Misa

- Aún no pero debe de estar al…- empezó a decir Mizuro

En ese instante la bocina de un coche se escuchó en la calle.

-Ya esta aquí- dijo Mizuro

En ese momento una sombra negra atravesó la pared.

-¿Tu también vienes Ryuk?- preguntó Misa sin inmutarse por la aparición del nuevo individuo

-Si-afirmó

-¿Dónde has estado esto días Ryuk?- preguntó Mizuro

- He tenido que arreglar unos cuantos asuntillos con el dios de los shinigamis- respondió

-Bueno da igual vamonos que nos están esperando- exclamó Mizuro abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a Misa.

Se dirigieron hacia un coche negro que estaba parado en la puerta de la casa esperándolos para llevarlos al aeropuerto.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews, me alegra saber que alguien mas lee mi historia.**

**Tambien debo dar gracias a mi prelector que me aconseja muchas cosas, que yo, considero inútiles pero que son algunas veces los pilares de una historia.**

**Bueno el siguiente capitulo saldra a la semana, y como ya habreis deducido, la historia esta en una parte muy emocionante, asi que no os perdais el siguiente.**


	7. Capitulo 7: Desconfianza

CAPITULO 7:

**CAPITULO 7: DESCONFIANZA**

Entre la casa de Mizuro y el aeropuerto no había mucha distancia así que solo tardaron un cuarto de hora en llegar pero para coger el avión que los llevaba a Londres tuvieron que esperar una hora por culpa de un retraso.

Al montar en el avión, no había ni una sola nube que amenazara con ponerse a llover y los rayos del sol deslumbraban a aquellas personas que se atrevían a mirar al cielo, pero al ir a cercándose a Londres el tiempo fue cambiando y empezaron a parecer nubes oscuras que anunciaban tormenta.

Al aterrizar, empezó a llover. Misa, Mizuro y Ryuk bajaron del avión y entraron en el aeropuerto donde debía de haber alguien esperándolos para llevarlos al orfanato.

Un joven con el pelo rubio de unos veintidós años vestido con una gabardina negra se acerco a ellos.

-¿Son ustedes Amane Misa y Otisuke Mizuro? –preguntó el joven dirigiendo primero la mirada hacia ella y luego a él.

- Si – afirmo Misa

- Yo soy Alfred, mucho gusto en conocerles. Soy quien os llevara al orfanato- dijo sin rodeos.- recojan las maletas y síganme.

En ese momento una risa se escucho por detrás de ellos. Era Ryuk.

-_¿De que se estará riendo?- _pensó Mizuro

Recogieron las maletas y fueron detrás del joven. Llegaron a un coche que estaba aparcado delante de la entrada del aeropuerto.

Era exactamente igual que el que los llevo al aeropuerto de Kânto.

Misa y Mizuro se sentaron en la parte de atrás del coche y el joven lo puso en marcha. Durante todo el camino hacia el orfanato nadie hablo nada, solo se escucho caer la lluvia que se había intensificado.

-_Que buen día para cumplir mi promesa-_pensó Mizuro

A él siempre le había gustado ese tipo de tiempo, no sabia porque pero era algo que le tranquilizaba y le ayudaba a pensar con mas claridad.

En ese momento Misa estaba enfrascada en apuntar una lista de objetos que se le había olvidado traer.

-¡Jo! eso también se me ha olvidado, tendré que comprarlo…- susurro mirando fijamente por encima del conductor y apuntando en un papel.

De pronto el joven paró el coche.

-Ya hemos llegado, solo tenemos que andar unos metros bajo la lluvia para llegar. Espero que no le desagrade mojarse un poco.-dijo con cara seria saliendo del coche.

Todos abrieron sus paraguas y empezaron a caminar. El joven iba delante de Misa y Mizuro, guiándolos bajo la lluvia que apenas deja ver.

De pronto delante de ellos se fue dibujando una silueta negra que parecia una iglesia. Llegaron a una verja que tenia dos pilares a sus lados, en uno de ellos ponía Wammy's House.

Alfred abrió la verja y entraron. Caminaron durante unos minutos por una explanada que parecía un gran parque y se detuvieron delante de un edificio enorme. Su arquitectura era perfecta, tanto pilares como arcos estaban esculpidos con gran cuidado y parecía que el paso del tiempo no le afectaba en absoluto.

Alfred saco una llave y abrió una puerta decorada con numerosos arcos y varias imágenes. Al entrar, se encontraron en un gran salón con forma circular. Cinco puertas se repartían por todo el salón.

-_Creo que no será tan fácil encontrarlo…-_pensó Mizuro mirando todas aquellas puertas

Las paredes estaban decoradas con numerosas esculturas y cuadros que daban sensación de tranquilidad y serenidad al salón. En el centro se hallaban varios sillones y en uno de ellos que estaba situado de espalda a ellos, había un hombre de avanzada edad leyendo un libro.

-Aquí le dejo a los invitados- dijo Alfred dirigiéndose al hombre.

-Muchas gracias Alfred-contesto el hombre sin dejar de leer- siéntense por favor.

Mientras el joven se marchaba por la puerta que estaba a su derecha, Misa y Mizuro se sentaron cada uno en un sofá.

El anciano levanto la cabeza y los observo a los dos durante unos segundos.

El hombre tenia el pelo canoso, además su cara estaba llena de arrugas lo que le daba sensación de cansancio. Vestía un traje negro con una camisa blanca y llevaba una gafa de media luna por las que se asomaban unos ojos negros, pequeños y penetrantes.

Nadie rompió el silencio que se había creado hasta que el hombre hablo.

-Espero que Alfred no les haya molestado durante el viaje, él desconfía de las personas ajenas al orfanato.-Explicó

-Es muy estirado pero por lo demás… nada.-dijo Misa

-Usted debe de ser Amane Misa ¿no?-preguntó el hombre

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

-Y usted debe de ser el abogado de Amane-reflexionó

-Si, soy Otisuke Mizuro-se presentó con la mirada fija en la del hombre

-Encantado de conocerles a los dos, yo soy Roger el director del orfanato- se presento el anciano-Bueno iré al grano, como le dije señorita Amane la he llamado para que nos cuente todo lo sucedido en el caso Kira desde su punto de vista.- miro a Mizuro- y su abogado podrá rechazar todas aquellas preguntas que considere comprometidas- dijo antes de que Mizuro hablara.- ahora si son tan amables acompáñenme. Si quieren dejen las maletas aquí, no les pasara nada- explicó Roger mientras se levantaba

Dejaron las maletas allí y siguieron a Roger por la misma puerta que había salido Alfred. Entraron en un pasillo lleno, nuevamente, de puertas. Entre ellas, había colgados varios cuadros y en cada uno había un paisaje distinto.

Recorrieron dos pasillos mas, iguales que el primero, antes de parase.

Durante todo el trayecto el silencio fue impenetrable, además, no tropezaron con nadie en ninguno de los pasillos.

-_Esto parece un laberinto…tendré que pensar en una manera de que me ayuden…_- pensó Mizuro

-Pasen por favor- dijo Roger abriendo una puerta y dejando pasar a los dos.

Ahora se encontraban en una sala donde una pequeña ventana en el techo iluminaba la habitación. También había varias sillas y una mesa de cristal en el centro decorada con varias estatuillas de color negro.

Al final de la sala había otra puerta que fue inmediatamente abierta por Roger y de nuevo los dejo pasar.

Esta sala era muy diferente a la anterior. Su iluminación era mucho mejor gracias a las dos enormes vídrielas que había en una de las paredes y en las partes inferiores de los muros había estanterías llenas de libros que parecían llevar años sin limpiarlos.

Al fondo de la sala se encontraban cuatro niños sentados de diversas formas.

Dos de ellos estaban sentados en una silla pero con los pies sobre ella de modo que parecían un ovillo. Y los otros dos estaban sentados en el suelo casi de rodillas.

Al percatarse de los nuevos invitados levantaron la cabeza para mirarlos. Parecían estar analizando de pies a cabeza tanto a Misa como a Mizuro.

-Siéntense-les indico amablemente Roger señalándoles dos sillas en el centro de la sala.

En ese momento Misa miraba fijamente a cada niño con los ojos muy abiertos como si estuviera asustada.

Antes de sentarse ella soltó una exclamación.

-¡Ay!, se me ha olvidado pintarme los labios voy en un momento a por el pintalabios.- dijo saliendo de la sala sin que nadie pudiera decirle nada.

-Para hacer tiempo le presentare a los interrogadores mientras viene la señorita Amane- explicó Roger mientras Mizuro se sentaba- El del pelo castaño se llama Legan y quien esta a su lado es Nelo- dijo señalando a los niños que estaban sentados en las sillas que habían empezado a jugar al ajedrez-y ellos son Miler y Tore-señalo a un niño pelirrojo y otro con el pelo negro que estaban sentados en el suelo.

- Y usted tiene que ser Otisuke Mizuro, el abogado ¿verdad?- preguntó con voz seria unos de los niños que jugaba al ajedrez.

-Si-afirmó Mizuro

- Por curiosidad, no sabrá nada del asunto de las Death Notes ¿verdad?-preguntó el niño llamado Nelo

-_Este tipo de pregunta me indica que ya sospechan de mí, ¿como es posible? No han podido encontrar ninguna relación entre el caso Kira y yo_-pensó Mizuro

-Las que…no se que es eso, pero ¿porque me pregunta tal cosa?- exclamó él poniendo cara de sorprendido

-Usted tuvo contacto con Yagami Light en la universidad y como ya sabrá él fue Kira.

Le preguntamos sobre esto, porque a lo mejor Yagami pudo haberle hablado alguna vez del arma que éste utilizaba, llamadas Death Note- dijo Legan sin apartar la vista del tablero.

Ryuk empezó a reír de nuevo.

-_A esta gente no se les escapa ningún detalle, seguro que han investigado todo sobre mi pasado antes de que viniera. Si L, Near y Mello fueron igual… ahora comprendo la situación de Light.-_pensó Mizuro

-Si, estuve un año en la misma clase que Yagami pero el nunca me hablo de nada parecido. Después de salir de la universidad perdí todo contacto con él.-explicó sin mostrar expresión ninguna de nerviosismo.- ¿y todo esto a que viene? Se supone que era Amane quien iba a ser interrogada y no yo-

-Le hacemos estas preguntas por que usted es uno de nuestros sospechosos y algo que nos hace pensar eso, es la coincidencia de que usted y Amane Misa vivan junto-habló el niño pelirrojo llamado Miler.

-_Han hecho un buen trabajo, pero hasta aquí han podido llegar. Esto significa que no he cometido ningún error por el que puedan incriminarme.-_reflexionó Mizuro

-Yo no me ofrecí a cuidarla, me obligaron-respondió con voz serena.-pueden confírmalo si quieren llamando al tutor de Amane.

En ese momento detrás de Mizuro se abrió la puerta y Misa entró como una exhalación.

-Ya estoy aquí, perdón por la tardanza pero es que esto parece un laberinto y me he perdido-exclamó sonriendo.

-Bien, ahora señor Otisuke, le daré las preguntas que se le harán a Amane Misa-dijo

Roger que no había hablado en todo el interrogatorio.

Él le entrego a Mizuro en un portapapeles una hoja con varias preguntas. Todas relacionadas con el caso Kira.

Mientras Mizuro tachaba las preguntas que no le gustaban, Roger se puso al lado de Misa y empezó a hablar con ella en voz baja.

Tardo cinco minutos en leer y tachar las preguntas.

-Tome, ya he terminado-dijo Mizuro pasándole el portapapeles a Misa para que se lo diera a Roger.

-Gracias, por favor ahora puede usted salir de la sala y esperar en la sala contigua- pidió señalando con una mano la puerta

-No hay problema- dijo Mizuro

-Si quiere algo pídaselo a Alfred que estará allí.- le añadió

-Bien, hasta luego- se despidió dirigiéndose a Misa

Salio por la puerta y volvió a encontrarse en la sala por la que habían pasado antes.

Allí se estaba Alfred, sentado en una de las sillas leyendo una revista. En la portada salía un coche deportivo de color negro y arriba con unas letras rojas ponía: Tunning Cars.

Mizuro le saludo con un cortes hola y se sentó enfrente del joven.

Abrió su maletín y empezó a poner en orden los papeles. Mientras hacia esto, Alfred miraba disimuladamente por encima de la revista, intentando ver que estaba haciendo.

Mizuro lo ignoro y siguió con su cometido de poner en orden todo el maletín.

-Otra vez estos malditos cordones… se me desatan cada cinco segundos-susurro él, lo suficientemente fuerte para que el joven pudiera oírlo.

Se agacho para atárselos y luego siguió con su anterior tarea.

-Perdona…-dijo Mizuro parando un momento y dirigiéndose hacia el joven

-Si…-respondió Alfred sin apartarse la revista de la cara

-Podrías decirme donde esta el servicio-cerró su maletín con cuidado para que no se desordenase- es que no hemos parado en todo el viaje…-

- Recorra este pasillo y gire a la derecha- respondió Alfred con voz seca

-Muchas gracias- agradeció saliendo por la puerta con el maletín en la mano.

Mizuro se dirigió al contrario de cómo le había indicado el joven y tomo el camino que se suponía llevaba al recibidor.

-_Gracias a los tipos de paisajes que hay pintado en cada cuadro, puedo guiarme sin perderme por lo menos hasta la entrada. Una vez allí tendré que esperar a que venga la solución…-_ reflexionó

-Este no es el camino para los cuarto de baño, Mizuro- exclamó entre risas Ryuk

-_¡Cállate!-_pensó- _Ahora no puedo hablar contigo._

Al llegar a la entrada se dio cuenta de que no se había tropezado con nadie, aunque le parecía un poco extraño, no le dio mucha importancia.

-_No tengo ni idea de donde lleva cada puerta pero probare por cualquiera y veré si mi solución se deja mostrar-_pensó

Entró por la puerta que estaba enfrente de la que acababa de salir y se encontró en otro pasillo con el mismo estilo que los demás. Pero este en vez de tener cuadros colgados estaba lleno de ventanas que daban hacia el exterior. Mizuro se fijo que había dejado de llover, pero el cielo seguía nublado amenazando con descargar agua de nuevo. En ese momento escucho como se cerraba una puerta en el recibidor.

-Hay llega mi solución- susurró para él

Siguió andando hasta el final del pasillo y giro hacia la derecha. De nuevo se escuchó un crujir de una puerta provinente de detrás de Mizuro.

-_Bien aquí empieza mi trabajo_-pensó

Miro con el rabillo del ojo hacia atrás y vio en la esquina del pasillo asomando una cabeza.

Mizuro sacó del bolsillo un papelito arrugado y lo miro durante unos segundos antes de volverlo aguardar. Luego sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo de la chaqueta y miró hacia abajo.

-Joder, otra vez los cordones…-exclamó en alto.

Se agacho para atarse los cordones como la vez anterior pero con la diferencia de que tardo el doble en abrochárselos.

Se volvió a levantar y miró de nuevo con el rabillo del ojo para saber si seguían observándolo. Todavía estaba allí la cabeza que solo asomaba lo mínimo para poder ver.

Mizuro abrió su maletín y sacó una libreta de color negro. Luego la puso sobre el maletín y se preparo para escribir.

Al instante antes de que terminara, una mano le agarro el brazo con el cual escribía y se lo retiro de la libreta.

- Usted era de quien mas sospechábamos y no nos hemos equivocado. Dese la vuelta y entrégueme esa libreta ahora mismo-dijo la persona con voz amenazante.

Se dio la vuelta tranquilamente y se puso de cara a su asaltante. Era Alfred.

Llevaba una pistola que apuntaba directamente al pecho de Mizuro.

-Te ha pillado- dijo Ryuk con voz divertida.

-No se como habrá conseguido algún nombre verdadero de nosotros, pero no le dejare escribir nada en las libretas- exclamó con los ojos fijos en la libreta que estaba abierta encima del maletín.

El joven estiró la mano libre y cogió la libreta.

-De cinco pasos hacia atrás-dijo Alfred sin mirar todavía la libreta.- ¿Qué le hace tanta gracia?

Mizuro no había dejado de sonreír desde que se dio la vuelta.

-Pues que creo que estas parcialmente equivocado amigo mió- habló tranquilamente-

-No he estado mas seguro en mi vida- grito Alfred de felicidad

Cerró la libreta y la levantó para observarla.

Una mueca de sorpresa se dibujo en la cara del muchacho…

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

**De nuevo os dejo aquí otro capitulo. Os doy las gracias otra vez por vuestros reviews y por favor seguid dejando. El siguiente capitulo intentare colgarlo cuanto antes. Así que hasta pronto. **


	8. Capitulo 8: Ejecucion

CAPITULO 8

**CAPITULO 8: EJECUCIÓN**

Al mirar la parte superior de la libreta pudo ver con unas letras grandes y doradas una palabra que le arrebato toda la felicidad y euforia del momento.

-Un diario…-dijo Alfred- No puede ser, tiene que ser la libreta… he visto que escribías algo después de mirar hacia atrás y verme. Seguro que solo has cambiado la portada para camuflarla…-Abrió el cuaderno y lo observo.

Las paginas eran cuadriculadas además en ellas solo había varias anotaciones. Alfred pasó las páginas hasta llegar a la última nota. Era la última que había escrito y solo ponía:

**Hoy será un día esplendoroso, para ello debo convertir mi sueño en realidad.**

-¿Dónde estan las verdaderas libretas? Se que tu las tienes, esto-movió la mano agitando la libreta de un lado a otro- es un camuflaje de la autentica.

-Yo no tengo ninguna libreta, solo me he perdido- Respondió sin dejar de sonreír

-No creas que me voy a tragar eso, en cuanto saliste de la habitación giraste hacia el lado contrario del que te dije-a cada palabra que pronunciaba lo hacia con mas furia-tu intentabas hacer algo, no se que era… pero no te voy a dejar.-dijo finalmente tirando el diario al suelo.

-¿Cuanto tiempo más vas a perder Alfred?- Mizuro giro la muñeca y miro su reloj

-Perderé todo el que me de la gana, contar de encontrar algo que indique tu culpabilidad de ser Kira-Agrego furioso

-Interesante… pues te quedan solo tres segundos-dejo de mirar el reloj y fijo la vista en el muchacho

-Que cojones estas diciendo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo…-empezó a decir

La expresión de Alfred cambio lentamente de furia a tranquilidad.

-Lo siento chico pero tu tiempo se a agotado, aunque no ibas mal en caminado-sonrió al muchacho que lo miraba con expresión sombría- te dije que estabas parcialmente equivocado.-le puso una mano en el hombro a Alfred- Por una parte habías acertado en detectar que yo soy Kira pero por otra has metido la pata creyendo que esto era una de las Death Note- recogió el diario del suelo y lo metió en su maletín- Por favor ahora guarda el arma y guíame.

Alfred sin decir nada se guardo la pistola y empezó a andar en dirección contraria a la que había venido.

-¿Como lo has hecho Mizuro?-pregunto Ryuk con expresión de sorpresa

-Es sencillo lo tenia preparado desde que salí de Kânto, sabia que ya tenían alguna sospecha sobre mi y que no me dejarían campar libremente por el orfanato así que previne que tendría a alguien siguiéndome todo el día- Mizuro sonrió- y estaba en lo cierto-dijo mirando la espalda de Alfred mientras andaban por el pasillo- Además era sencillo deducir que tendría la orden de detenerme si intentaba escribir algo en algún papel o libreta y aquí es donde tuve que utilizar un pequeño engaño- cruzaron una puerta que les llevo a otro pasillo- Antes de salir de la habitación donde estaba con Alfred, me queje de los cordones porque se me habían desabrochado pero en realidad al agacharme para hacerle un nudo lo único que hice fue aflojarlos un poco para que cuando pasara un tiempo se soltaran y tuviera que abrochármelos. Eso ocurrió en el pasillo de antes, cuando me puse en cuclillas.-Al final del pasillo se veía una puerta adornada con figuras talladas en la madera-. Tarde el doble de tiempo que la otra vez porque escribí el nombre del muchacho en un trozo de Death Note que había escondido anteriormente en la lengüeta del zapato de forma que fuera imperceptible para los demás, aunque miraran hacia abajo.

-¿Y como conseguiste el nombre verdadero? Porque que yo sepa tu no tienes los ojos de shinigami- pregunto Ryuk atravesando una puerta que Mizuro le cerró en las narices.

- Todo esto no lo habría podido realizar sin la ayuda de Misa. Ella ha sido esencial para mi plan gracias a sus ojos.

-Je,Je- rió el shinigami- Al final los has utilizado…

- Sabes bien que no me gusto nada que hicierais el trato sin yo saberlo, hubiera podido ingeniar otra estratagema en la que no hubiera que realizarlo.-Explico Mizuro-aunque toda la culpa es de esa estúpida carta que le hizo pensar en como ayudarme y solo se le ocurrió el trato.-suspiro

-Yo solo obedecí al poseedor de la libreta. Puesto que ahora las dos libretas son mías tú también puedes tener los ojos si quieres…-dijo con voz burlona-

-Yo no puedo hacer el trato y si lo hiciera no me serviría de nada. Por mucho que me lo recuerdes no lo voy a hacer por nada del mundo.-afirmo Mizuro

- Otra preguntita, ¿cuando te dijo el nombre?, porque durante todo el trayecto ni Misa ni tu hablasteis nada, ni siquiera os acercasteis el uno al otro.- el shinigami iba volando por encima de ellos, viendo que siempre le cerraban las puertas antes de que el entrara.

-Antes de salir de mi casa le dije a Misa que escribiera todos los nombres de las personas relacionadas con el orfanato. El primero fue Alfred. Si te distes cuenta Misa había empezado a escribir en el coche una lista de las cosas olvidadas, pero en realidad estaba apuntando el nombre del conductor. Luego al entrar en la sala con los demás niños se fijo en cada uno memorizando de izquierda a derecha cada nombre para escribirlos y es lo que hizo cuando fue a por el pintalabios- pasaron por el medio de una especie de biblioteca donde se amontonaban millones de libros- al volver ella, Roger me dio las preguntas en un portapapeles. Al terminar se lo pase a Misa para que se lo entregara de nuevo al anciano, fue en ese momento cuando pude tener contacto con ella. Al tocar su mano con la mía recogí el papel que Misa me daba con disimulo por debajo del portapapeles.- en ese instante Alfred se paro delante de una pequeña puerta.

¿Donde le has dicho que te lleve?-Pregunto Ryuk bajando al suelo y poniéndose detrás de Mizuro.

-Míralo tu mismo- cogió el papel que tenia en la lengüeta del zapato y se lo enseño al shinigami.

En la nota se podía leer.

**Alfons Black El lunes 28 de Agosto de 2008 a las 12:30 baja el arma y se dirige hacia la sala donde esta la base de datos del orfanato, tomara los caminos donde no pueda encontrarse con nadie después saldrá del orfanato y se suicidara en un lugar donde no lo puedan encontrar.**

-Por lo visto la base de datos esta en el despacho de Roger-dijo con una sonrisa en la boca mirando un pequeño cartel donde se veía la palabra "Director"- Hasta siempre Alfons Black-se despidió Mizuro mientras el muchacho salía por la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo.

_**DEATH NOTE**_

_**How To Use It**_

_**-**__**Si un shinigami muere en el mundo humano y una persona recoge el Cuaderno de Muerte que deja atrás, esa persona se convertirá en su propietario.**_

_**-Pero si un shinigami recoge el Cuaderno de Muerte, este se convertirá en su propietario. Pudiendo así tener dos cuadernos.**_

Misa tardo más de media hora para poder contar la historia. Al terminar en sus ojos se podía ver lágrimas que empezaban a caer lentamente. Volver a revivir de nuevo la muerte de Light era una verdadera tortura. Cada palabra que pronunciaba aumentaba su sufrimiento, un sufrir comparable a cuchillos clavados en su corazón.

En varias ocasiones se quedo callada porque las palabras parecían no querer salir por su boca por miedo a hacerse mas daño. Pero para darse fuerzas en esos momentos pensaba en la carta que le había escrito Light antes de morir. Esa carta la saco de una depresión casi tan profunda como un abismo, fue como una luz al final de un túnel. Además a esa felicidad se le unió los cuidados y buenos momentos que había recibido de Mizuro desde un principio. Pero que ella no se dio cuenta de todo eso hasta que leyó la carta y empezó a ser consciente de lo que le rodeaba. Por eso quiso ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera así que hizo el trato de los ojos de shinigami con Ryuk. Ella creía que Mizuro se pondría muy contento, pero ocurrió todo al revés, su cara empalideció y una gran tristeza se adueño de su rostro. Él dijo que no habría echo falta hacerlo que ya buscaría otra solución, pero ella estaba segura de que estos ojos le agilizarían mucho las cosas, así que no le importo restarse la mitad de su vida si con eso conseguía ayudarlo.

-Bien, ahora empezaremos con las preguntas ¿le parece bien?-pregunto Roger saliendo de la oscuridad que le brindaba una esquina.

Misa asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. No tenia ni fuerza para poder decir si o no. Como iba a poder responder a las preguntas que aquellos niños le harían.

-En primer lugar, debemos preguntarle si tiene alguna idea de donde se encuentran las libretas- Dijo Legan que no había parado de jugar al ajedrez mientras ella relataba la historia

-No… tengo ni… la mas… remota idea- las palabras le salían a trompicones

-Usted sabia que Near tenia las dos libretas ¿no es así?-hablo de nuevo Legan.

-Pues claro que lo sabia-Misa miro fijamente al niño

-Pero no recuerda nada de haberla usado, ni nada por el estilo-ahora la voz provino del niño llamado Nelo

-Según tenemos entendido usted no recuerda nada de haber sido el segundo Kira-dijo el pelirrojo que ahora estaba construyendo un puzzle con su amigo.

-Otra vez con eso…-suspiro cansada- yo no fui el segundo Kira, no tengo ni la mas mínima suposición de cómo mataba con solo un cuaderno. Lo único que se, es que aspecto tiene el cuaderno.

-_No debo decir nada que me incrimine…_-pensaba Misa mientras se miraba las manos

No podía cometer ningún error, por lo menos hasta que Mizuro terminara, de lo contrario todo se iría por la borda. Solo tenía que contestar a las preguntas como si no se acordara de nada.

-Iré haber como se encuentra nuestro otro invitado- Roger salió por la puerta y la cerró tras de sí.

-_¡Mierda! Si ve que Mizuro no esta sospechara…espero que le de tiempo…_-pensó mirando la puerta con deseo.

-Las reglas que había en el cuaderno, ¿las escribió Kira y el segundo Kira?-pregunto Tore el niño del pelo negro.

-No…-Misa aún estaba distraída

-Interesante-exclamó Legan comiéndole una torre a su contrincante.-Si solo conoce el aspecto que tiene el cuaderno ¿¡como es que también sabe de las reglas escritas?!.

-_¡Joper! Debo arreglarlo como sea_-pensó Misa poniendo cara de sorpresa.

-No, no… me han entendido mal.-Ella movía las manos de un lado a otro para dar sensación de corrección- Eso lo se porque escuche algo en el equipo de investigación de Ryuzaki.

-Puede ser… pero usted a negado que las reglas fueran escritas por alguno de los dos Kira eso significa que conoce al que las ha escrito- anuncio Nelo que movió su alfil de forma que el rey del contrario quedo totalmente acorralado- Es decir que conoce de la existencia de los shinigamis y a ellos solo se les puede ver si se toca una de las libretas por lo que debe de conocer muy bien la naturaleza de estas. Jaque Mate.-Dijo retirando el rey del tablero

-_Me han pillado totalmente, perdóname Mizuro no he podido hacer lo que me pediste… soy una inútil…_-Misa bajo la cabeza

Al instante como movido por una fuerza invisible el rey calló de la mano del muchacho chocando contra el suelo y rompiéndose a cachos de modo que los trozos de porcelana quedaron esparcidos por el suelo.

Rápidamente ella levantó la cabeza hasta fijar la vista en el muchacho para ver lo que pasaba.

-Por favor salga de aquí y diríjase rápidamente hacia la entrada.-le pidió Legan sin mirarla.


	9. Capitulo 9: Promesas

CAPITULO 9:

**CAPITULO 9: PROMESAS**

Roger no encontró a nadie en la sala de espera. Tanto Alfred como Mizuro habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Salio al pasillo con la esperanza de encontrarlos dando un paseo pero nada, allí no había ni un alma. Estaba tan tranquilo como siempre. Al no ver a ninguno de los dos tuvo una corazonada, algo iba mal. Él le dijo a Alfred que no se separase del abogado ni tan solo un segundo además le advirtió que si Otisuke intentaba escribir algo después de mirar alguna persona o ver algún nombre lo detuviera como fuera.

Entro en varias salas cercanas por si cabía la posibilidad de que se hubieran trasladado a una de ellas, pero fue en vano no encontró a nadie. Como todos los niños estaban ahora mismo en las clases estudiando tampoco podía preguntar a alguno para saber si han visto algo. Sin darse cuenta llego al pasillo que conducía a su despacho.

-_Ya que estoy aquí aprovechare para llamar a Alfred por teléfono…_-pensó Roger en caminándose hacia la puerta donde colgaba la placa de "Director".

Antes de abrir se paro un segundo, creía estar escuchando el pequeño zumbido de su ordenador cuando estaba encendido.

-Creí haberlo apagado antes de salir…-susurro-me estoy haciendo viejo- en su cara apareció una mueca de cansancio.

Al sacar la llave de su bolsillo e intentar abrir la puerta observo que esta, ya estaba abierta.

-_Nunca se me ha olvidado cerrar la puerta… aquí pasa algo raro_-reflexiono-No será que…-abrió la puerta y entro precipitadamente al interior de la sala cerrando la puerta tras de si con un fuerte golpe.

Detuvo su carrera en el centro de la habitación y dirigió su vista hacia el ordenador, estaba encendido. Observo que todo lo que había en su escritorio estaba en su sitio.

Eso lo tranquilizo. Se dirigió hacia su mesa y le dio la vuelta al ordenador. Lo apago sin miramientos y lo volvió a dejar en su posición inicial. Luego recogió un pequeño porta foto que estaba en una de las esquinas del escritorio.

En la foto aparecía una niña de unos diecisiete años delgada, guapa y con un físico que muchas envidiarían. Su pelo era castaño, con mechas rubias y unos ojos verdes intensos. Desde la foto sonreía a Roger.

-_Cuando termine todo esto nos veremos de nuevo_-pensó. Acto seguido dejo la foto en el mismo sitio y echo un vistazo por la ventana.

Se dio cuenta de que había empezado a llover de nuevo. Y en ese momento se acordó de Alfred.

-Se me olvidaba, tengo que llamar a Alfred-descolgó el teléfono que se encontraba al lado del ordenador y se lo puso en la oreja.

Marco el número y espero hasta que empezara a escuchar el típico sonido de llamada.

-El numero marcado esta fuera de cobertura o no esta disponible en este momento, por favor inténtelo mas tarde-dijo una voz a través del auricular.

-No creo que pueda cogerlo. Seguro que estará muy ocupado-dijo una voz familiar.

Esta provino de detrás de Roger. Inmediatamente, se dio la vuelta y quedo de frente a la puerta de entrada.

_**DEATH NOTE**_

_**How To Use It**_

_**-la persona cuyo nombre quede escrito en este cuaderno morirá**_

_**-Este cuaderno no tendrá efecto a menos que el individuo que escriba tenga en mente la cara de la persona al escribir su nombre. De este modo, otras personas con el mismo nombre y apellido no serán afectados.**_

_**-Si se especifica la causa de la muerte en 40 segundos del tiempo del mundo humano tras escribir el nombre, ocurrirá del modo especificado.**_

_**-Si no se especifica la causa de la muerte, la persona perecerá de un ataque al corazón.**_

_**-Tras especificar la causa de la muerte, se otorgan 6 minutos y 40 segundos adicionales para indicar las circunstancias exactas de la misma.**_

-Tu…-tartamudeo Roger- ¿Donde esta Alfred?-pregunto al abogado que se encontraba al lado de la puerta.

-Pues la verdad…no lo se…-dijo pensativo-se fue con mucha prisa…

En ese instante un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del anciano.

-¿Cuando has entrado aquí?-pregunto Roger con un tono de impaciencia en su voz.

-No acabo de entrar…-se cruzo de brazos- yo ya estaba aquí antes de que tu llegaras.

En los ojos del anciano apareció un destello de terror.

-Eso significa que…-empezó a decir

-Si, exactamente lo que piensas-Mizuro sonrió- Todos los nombres han sido escritos.

-No puede ser… Alfred debió de…-balbuceo

-Lo intento pero su impaciencia le traiciono-hizo una pausa- y por eso os a condenado a todos.

-¿Pero como has podido entrar en la base de datos…? El sistema de seguridad fue diseñado por el FBI y la persona que lo creo es miembro de este orfanato… no puede haber dicho nada…

-Él no ha dicho nada…-miro su reloj- pero si su ayudante Thompshon Saraku. Es un compañero del bufete de abogados que fue despedido del FBI hace unos años por culpa del que creo ese programa.

-Nunca he oído hablar de ese aprendiz- exclamó Roger

-Es normal… El creador del sistema lo mantuvo en secreto, pero pasado un tiempo Saraku fue mejorando y lo supero en la creación de sistemas por lo que su jefe al ver esto lo despidió. Por eso no sabíais nada, no tuvo mucho tiempo para darse a conocer.- explicó Mizuro.

De repente el anciano se llevo una mano al corazón y cayo de rodillas.

-Y ya ha llegado la hora de que este orfanato quede reducido a cenizas- Mizuro se acerco a Roger que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-Ahora podrás reunirte con Alfred-le susurro al oído

Mizuro se levantó, recogió su maletín y salió de la habitación dejando al anciano tirado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-L, Near, Mello…-la imagen de estos paso por su cabeza- todos perdonadme por lo que os he hecho.-dijo levantando los brazos con la intención de abrazarlos.

Dicho esto, cerró los ojos y sus brazos cayeron chocando contra el suelo.

-_Lo siento mucho…_-pensó mientras la oscuridad se apoderaba de él.-_pero todavía puede…_

Misa había llegado al recibidor, aunque le costo un poco de tiempo encontrar los pasillos que llegaban allí. Cada vez que abría una puerta un nuevo corredor se abría ante ella. Hubo una vez que pensó en ponerse a gritar para ver si Mizuro la escuchaba y venia a buscarla. Pero se borro esa absurda idea de la cabeza inmediatamente porque entonces ¿que pensaría él de ella?

-Que torpe eres, ¿seguro que quieres que te enseñe a cocinar porque…?-dijo intentando imitar la voz de Mizuro.

El ruido de una puerta sonó a su espalda y Misa se sobresalto. Se giro rápidamente y vio a un hombre con un traje de chaqueta.

-¡MIZURO!-grito ella corriendo en dirección al hombre.

Lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Vaya ni que hubiera pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos- dijo sarcásticamente

Ella lo ignoro y se separo de él. Lo miro fijamente a los ojos como preguntándole como le había ido.

-Todo ha salido como lo planee- se encamino hacia una de las maletas de su equipaje y abrió la puerta de entrada.

La lluvia caía intensamente y los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo.

-Tendremos que hospedarnos en un hotel.-dijo Mizuro mirando al cielo-Me encanta este tiempo, hoy todo a sido perfecto-susurro

-¿Has dicho algo?-pregunto Misa que acababa de llegar junto a él.

-Nada… que salgas tu primero para ver si tenemos suerte y te cae un rayo- bromeo Mizuro

Misa le dio un empujón y lo echo fuera.

-Que pena no ha caído ninguno-dijo ella con cara maliciosa.

Abrieron sus paraguas y se dirigieron hacia la verja por donde habían entrado.

-_Los obstáculos han desaparecido, ahora podré cumplir mi promesa_-pensó Mizuro.

**DOS DIAS DESPUES**

En la noche la figura de una joven se dibuja junto una verja y mas haya de esta un edificio es consumido por un incendio. La joven esta fuertemente agarrada a los barrotes de la verja con la cabeza agachada. Solo se le puede ver su cabello castaño iluminado por las llamas que arden al frente de ella.

-No…porque ha tenido que pasar…-unas lagrimas cayeron por su cara- él me prometió que nos veríamos…-

- Roger…-tartamudeo- abuelo…-levantó la cabeza dejando ver dos ojos verdes como esmeraldas

-Me vengare...-sus manos temblaban de ira- te lo juro, atrapare a Kira aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida.


	10. Capitulo 10: Tranquilidad

CAPITULO 10:

**CAPITULO 10: TRANQUILIDAD**

En los dos meses siguientes murieron un gran número de criminales. Las personas, desconcertadas, no sabían que estaba pasando pues según las autoridades, Kira, había muerto al ser arrestado. Pero la confusión no duro mucho porque al poco tiempo de empezar la purga, Sakura TV emitió un video.

En esos momentos todas las personas sintonizaban la misma cadena para enterarse de que estaba ocurriendo.

En el video aparecía un fondo negro junto a una palabra en color blanco en la que se podía leer claramente: KIRA

-Como todo el mundo a podido comprobar no he muerto-la voz salía del video totalmente distorsionada imposible de identificar- desmiento todo lo dicho por las autoridades, tanto mi arresto como mi muerte- la voz hizo una pausa- y para demostrar que sigo vivo matare al representante del gobierno que anuncio mi muerte y que ahora mismo esta dando un discurso en otro lugar de Japón-

En todas la televisiones apareció en una de las esquina un pequeño recuadro donde se podía ver al representante del gobierno hablando a unas personas reunidas junto a él.

Al instante el hombre se encogió y se llevo una mano al pecho. Inmediatamente después calló al suelo muerto con las manos puestas en el corazón.

-Seguro que eso es suficiente para ahuyentar la dudas. Ahora solo me queda decir una cosa, todos aquellos que cometan algún delito serán juzgados por mí, junto a todos los que se me opongan. Con esto quiero conseguir un mundo sin maldad, donde las personas puedan vivir tranquilas sin tener miedo hacer atracadas o asesinadas en cualquier momento por un criminal.-El video terminó y de nuevo salio la presentadora.

En este momento los seguidores de Kira están saliendo a las calles para festejar la resurrección de este. Y los que se oponen a Kira o no quieren saber nada se refugian en sus casas con la esperanza de que el gobierno haga algo.- explicó la presentadora

Tanto Misa como Mizuro estaban sentados en la mesa del salón cenando y viendo como en todas las cadenas salían millones de personas aclamando a Kira.

-_El mundo se ha inclinado a mi favor_-pensó Mizuro- _Con el tiempo todos los países aceptaran a Kira como la ley y dejaran de intentar oponerse._

En la televisión seguía hablando la presentadora pero en ese momento paro y comenzó a comentar otra noticia.

-Noticia de ultima hora, el orfanato Wammy's House se a incendiado-empezaron a salir imágenes del edificio en llamas- las autoridades explican que el fuego fue originado por uno de los niños, también se a revelado en las autopsias que los demás inquilinos del orfanato estaban ya muertos cuando comenzó el fuego- en la pantalla salían bomberos intentando apagar el fuego con sus mangueras-no hay ningún superviviente por lo que…-la presentadora seguía hablando pero Mizuro no le presto atención y apagó el televisor.

-Ahora ya no tendremos ningún problema para cumplir el sueño de Light- dijo Mizuro dirigiéndose a Misa

-Seguro que él estaría muy contento- en la cara de ella se reflejo una mueca de tristeza

-¿Otra vez te vas a poner a llorar? Si quieres te pongo los pañales y te traigo algunas muñecas para que juegues un poco…-bromeo levantándose y llevando su plato a la cocina.

-Ja,ja… que ingenioso eres…-respondió Misa sarcásticamente.

-Anda ve a acostarte que mañana tienes que seguir juzgando criminales-Mizuro la empujo hasta que la llevo delante de la escalera que sube a los dormitorios.

-Vale, vale tranquilo que ya me voy…-respondió Misa con voz cansada mientras subía las escaleras.-Buenas Noches

-Buenas Noches- se despidió

Mizuro se fue a la cocina y puso todo en orden. Lavo los platos, recogió lo que quedaba de mesa y limpio la cocina un poco. Cuando termino se dirigió hacia la escalera pero antes de llegar, sintió un dolor profundo en el pecho.

Las piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, tosiendo. Para que Misa no lo escuchara se tapó la boca con la mano ahogando el sonido.

Se arrastro como pudo hacia el sofá del salón y se tumbo allí esperando a que se le pasara.

Dejo de toser y retiro la mano. Al separarla de la boca se fijo en que estaba llena de sangre.

-¡Joder!-susurro-_menos mal que Misa y Ryuk están arriba no me gustaría que me vieran así_-pensó

Cuando se sintió mejor fue al lavabo, se lavo las manos y se mojo un poco la cara. Acto seguido subió las escaleras con la fuerza que le quedaba y entró con mucho cuidado en su cuarto.

-_Misa ya esta dormida_- se acostó en la cama con la misma ropa que llevaba puesta- _no tengo apenas fuerzas…_

Se giro hacia el lado de la joven y miro su cabello rubio.

-_Aun le sigue dando miedo acostarse sola_-pensó

La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana, iluminando con su pálido resplandor la cara de Misa.

Se puso boca arriba mirando al techo.

-_Debo cumplir mi promesa antes de que se me acabe el tiempo_- Mizuro cerro los puños.

Un incompresible murmullo lo sobresalto. Giró la cabeza y vio que Misa estaba hablando dormida, al tiempo que se agitaba a causa de un mal sueño, extendió la mano y le acaricio suavemente la rubia cabellera. El tacto de su mano pareció tranquilizarla.

Luego se puso de espalda a la joven y cerró los ojos.

-Definitivamente sigue siendo una niña pequeña- susurro con una sonrisa y se quedo dormido.

En los días siguientes todos los países fueron doblegándose a Kira. Ya nadie se le oponía. La delincuencia había bajado hasta tal punto de no haber. La gente ya no se atrevía a cometer ningún delito por mínimo que fuese, no por miedo a Kira sino por ser denunciado a este por otra persona. El mundo se iba convirtiendo en lugar de armonía y felicidad donde las personas honradas y los débiles pueden vivir libremente.

Pero la que estaba más feliz era Misa, su humor había mejorado de forma que hasta su habilidad en la cocina aumento. Ya podía cocinar casi toda la comida japonesa que quisiera, sin quemar nada. Por eso Mizuro decidió enseñarle a cocinar platos de otros países como los de España. Dado que el país natal de su padre fue España el aprendió algunas recetas de allí.

Lo primero que le quiso enseñar era, el gazpacho. Desde el principio tuvo muchos problemas porque le costaba acordarse del nombre y mas pronunciarlo.

-Se dice Gaz …pa…cho-dijo Mizuro deletreando lentamente.

-Gas…pa…yo-repitió Misa

-No es gaspayo sino gazpacho, bueno mira déjalo- cogió un cuenco de barro y se lo dio.

- Hay debes mezclar todo lo que te he traído añadiéndole el aceite, el vinagre y el agua- le explico señalándole unas cuantas hortalizas que había encima de la mesa del comedor.

-Ok, no problem- exclamó la joven echando el pimiento en el cuenco para hacerlo trizas.

-Pues yo creo que si vamos a tener muchos problemas- suspiro Mizuro viendo que le daba más golpes al cuenco que al pimiento.

Durante casi toda la tarde estuvieron metidos en la cocina. Cuando Misa se sentó en el sofá parecía haber salido de una batalla. Tenia el delantal manchado hasta abajo de tomate y demás manchas que iban hacer muy difícil de limpiar.

Comieron y limpiaron la cocina como mejor pudieron pues el cansancio que tenían apenas les dejo.

-Creo que voy a tener que enseñarte algo mas sencillo- Mizuro se tiro al sofá ocupándolo entero.

-Oye, déjame algún espacio que yo también estoy cansada- exclamó Misa mirándolo con cara de reproche

-Este sofá es para los que saben cocinar- dijo con una mirada maliciosa-

-que te lo has creído tú…- gritó Misa

Se lanzó hacia Mizuro como un león cazando a un conejo. Cayó sobre él y cogiendo un cojín empezó a golpearlo.

-Venga, defiéndete, ya que eres tan fuerte- ahora le había puesto el cojín en la cara haciendo como si lo asfixiara.

Mizuro la cogió por la cintura y se intercambiaron los puestos ahora él estaba arriba y ella abajo. Cogió un cojín y cuando se disponía a entablar combate contra ella, recibió un empujón de Misa que lo tiro del sofá.

-Al final yo me he quedado con el sofá, experto cocinero-Exclamó victoriosa alzando las manos.

-Esta vez te dejare ganar pero la siguiente no seré tan piadoso- Mizuro se dirigió hacia la salida del salón con el cojín en la mano.

Pero antes de marcharse se paro en la entrada desde donde se podía ver el sofá.

-Misa se me olvidaba, toma esto- dijo él

-¿El que?-Ella se puso de rodillas en el sofá y asomo la cara por encima del respaldo, al instante recibió el impacto de un cojín en la cara.

-Eso- Mizuro salio riendo de la sala.

Mientras en otro lugar de Kânto una joven con el pelo rubio y ojos verdes esmeralda se encontraba en una sala de color verde sentada en un sillón, rodeada de cuatro hombres.

-¿Esta todo dispuesto?- preguntó

-Si, V- dijo un hombre calvo dirigiéndose a la joven

-Bien pues entonces comencemos la operación…-la joven abrió un libro de bolsillo- busquemos a Kira…


	11. Capitulo 11: Sucesos

CAPITULO 11:

**CAPITULO 11: SUCESOS**

-Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con el plan…-el hombre moreno con el pelo corto se adelanto hacia la joven- deberíamos actuar bajo las leyes ¿Por qué no nos aliamos con la policía japonesa? Tendríamos mucho mas recursos con los que poder atrapar a…

-Las leyes…. han sido destruidas, ahora solo hay una… la de Kira- le corto el hombre con el pelo largo y una gran cicatriz en la cara- ya deberías saberlo.-dijo mirando a su compañero.

-Lo se, pero podríamos intentar…

- Si no estas de acuerdo puede marcharse agente de policía.-expreso tajantemente el hombre calvo.

-Por favor chicos, calmaos- la mujer se puso unas pequeñas gafas de media luna- como bien sabéis todos los que estamos aquí queremos atrapar a Kira, bien por asuntos personales-se señalo ella misma con una mano- por negocios sucios- esta vez señalo al hombre calvo que seguía con la mirada clavada en su compañero- o simplemente por salvar la vida-ahora señalo al hombre de pelo corto y negro que aun no había hablado y estaba a su derecha.

La mujer no dejaba de leer mientras hablaba.

-Además ya sabíais de antemano quienes iban a formar el equipo y aceptasteis trabajar juntos sin problema alguno-la joven paso la pagina- aunque se que la mafia-hizo un pequeño gesto hacia el hombre de la cicatriz- y la policía- ahora señalo al joven moreno- nunca se han llevado bien, tenia la esperanza de que con un objetivo en común lo consiguiéramos- paso otra pagina- Pero os debo advertir que sino os ponéis en mutuo acuerdo no podremos capturar a Kira.

Cogió una caja donde había varios libros desordenados. Intento meter el que tenía en la mano pero no había espacio.

-Si no actuamos todos como un equipo no podremos llevar a cabo nuestro plan- los cuatros hombres miraban a la mujer ordenar la caja- pero si nos organizamos y nos llevamos bien…-termino de ordenar los libros e introdujo el que tenia en las manos en un espacio que no había cuando estaban todos desordenados- podremos capturar a Kira sin ningún problema- paso el dedo por varios de los libros y cogió uno rápidamente como si lo atrapara.- ¿Lo habéis entendido?

- Si, V- contestaron dos de los hombres.

Los dos restantes habían empezado a mirarse fijamente como intentando averiguar que estaban pensado cada uno.

-No creo haberos oído, Takushi y Charlie-exclamó la joven mirando por encima de sus gafas, primero al hombre moreno y después al calvo.

-Si- afirmaron con la voz tensa.

-Bien daros la mano y arreglado- termino diciendo la mujer.

Sin decir nada los hombres se acercaron y se dieron la mano apretándose tan fuerte que les temblaban los brazos.

-Pues todos en marcha, debemos hacerlo lo más rápido posible antes de que se entere la policía japonesa o Kira-puso un pequeño énfasis en la última palabra.

Charlie y el hombre que no había hablado en toda la conversación, se sentaron delante de los ordenadores que había a la izquierda de la mujer y empezaron a teclear rápidamente.

El de la cicatriz se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, seguido por el moreno de pelo corto.

-¿Puedes quedarte unos segundos Takushi?- pregunto la mujer pasando una pagina y cruzando las piernas.

El hombre que iba el último se paro y sin darse la vuelta contesto:

-¿Qué ocurre, V?

-Todavía estas a tiempo si quieres irte del equipo- le miro por encima del hombro.

-No me iré y lo sabes-giro un poco el cuello dejando ver solo media cara- te prometí que te ayudaría a vengar la muerte de Roger sin importar el medio y así lo haré-sin decir mas salio por la puerta dirección a la calle.

Misa estaba muy feliz y esta felicidad se debía a la realización de todos sus objetivos satisfactoriamente.

Habían conseguido apartar todos los obstáculos, como a Near y a Roger, que impedían cumplir el sueño de Light. En consecuencia, ahora Mizuro puede juzgar a los criminales libremente sin que nadie pueda detenerle y gracias a esto todas las personas del mundo viven tranquilas sin miedo a encontrarse con un asesino o ladrón.

Pero Misa tenía la sensación de que toda esta paz y tranquilidad no duraría,

Era como la calma que precede a la tormenta. En los siguientes días varios sucesos le hicieron pensar con mas hinca pie en esa sensación. Uno de ellos fue los secuestros realizados por un grupo de la mafia que no podían se juzgados por Kira, porque ni las autoridades sabían quien podían formar ese grupo dado que todas las mafias se habían disuelto por miedo a Kira.

Pero el suceso más importante estaba relacionado con Mizuro.

Una noche al acostarse no pudo dormir, le resulto raro porque cada vez que se tumbaba en la cama caía rendida dado que se había llevado el día entero limpiando y juzgando a criminales. Pero aquella noche algo le inquietaba, cuando estaban cenando Mizuro empezó a toser como en los días anteriores. Con anterioridad él había ido al hospital y al volver ella le pregunto que le habían dicho y solo le contesto que tenia un catarro.

Pero un resfriado no dura casi un mes entero así que empezó a preocuparse.

-¿Otra vez el catarro?, ya llevas un mes entero seguro que es otra cosa, deberías volver al hospital para que te examinen mejor y…- exclamo ella

-No-la corto tajante- es solo un resfriado lo que pasa es que con este frió no mejora mucho- le sonrió- y tarda en desaparecer.

-Pero…-empezó a decir

-Tranquila Misa no me voy a morir por un virus- dijo mientras seguía sonriéndole- todavía me tendrás que aguantar durante mucho tiempo- se burlo.

-Ja,Ja ¿Qué gracioso eres?-exclamo sarcásticamente.

-No sabes cuanto…-antes de terminar la frase empezó de nuevo a toser- me perdonas un momento voy a ir al cuarto de baño a por un pañuelo para la nariz.- sin esperar contestación se levanto y salio por la puerta.

Misa escucho como cerraba la puerta del cuarto de baño y el cierre de seguridad. Acto seguido empezó a oírlo toser, pero no era una tos débil como las del comedor sino que era tan fuerte que parecía estar desgarrándose la garganta.

Ella se levanto y se dirigió hacia la procedencia del ruido. Cuando se encontraba enfrente de la puerta, la tos paro. Llamo suavemente a la puerta y espero la contestación.

-Un momento, ahora salgo- grito desde dentro la voz de Mizuro.

El sonido del agua corriendo por el lavabo empezó a sonar y al instante se corto. Luego la puerta se abrió y apareció Mizuro.

-Ya puedes entrar, perdón por hacerte esperar- se disculpo

-No pasa nada- aunque Misa solo había ido al lavabo para ver como se encontraba Mizuro, entro en la habitación y cerro la puerta tras de sí.

Se sentó en una pequeña silla que había allí y empezó a mirarse los pies.

-Seguro que me esta ocultando algo sobre ese resfriado- susurro para ella- no creo que algo tan insignificante dure tanto…-Antes de terminar la frase se fijo que debajo del lavabo había varias manchas de color rojo del tamaño de motas de polvo.

- He limpiado esta habitación por la tarde y ya la ha manchado Mizuro- Misa se levanto y cogió un poco de papel para limpiarlas- ahora se va a enter…-dejo la frase en el aire.

Al pasar el papel por las machas vio como se extendían y de que dejaban un rastro de color rojo oscuro. Levanto el papel y olió aquella sustancia.

Era sangre.

-Pero que…-susurro- ¿sangre de quien? El último que ha entrado aquí ha sido Mizuro así que debe ser suya.

Un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo, como impulsada por una fuerza invisible se levanto, abrió la puerta rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el salón.

Al entrar en él vio a Mizuro tendido en el suelo con la cara pálida.

-¡Mizuro!-gritó

Se acerco a él y lo zarandeo un poco. Estaba desmayado. Lo subió al sofá como pudo y lo tumbo. Al instante se despertó y se sobresalto al ver a Misa sentada al lado suya.

-¿Que te ha pasado?-pregunto ella preocupada

-he… nada.-su voz era débil- Es que me he tropezado y me he golpeado la cabeza-dijo ahora con voz mas fuerte- bueno esta vez me voy a la cama antes que tú-se levanto apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón y hecho a andar- perdona por no ayudarte a recoger la mesa pero es que me duele mucho la cabeza-salio por la puerta tambaleándose y apoyándose en donde podía.

Misa corrió rápidamente hacia él y lo ayudo a subir al dormitorio.

-Muchas gracias Misa- le agradeció Mizuro tumbándose en la cama- pero no hacia falta que me ayuda…-se durmió antes de terminar la frase.

Viendo como estaba, decidió no preguntarle nada sobre la sangre, eso podía esperar hasta mañana.

-Buenas noches-dijo Misa mientras lo tapaba.

Salio de la habitación y se fue directamente hacia la cocina, pensando tanto en la sangre que encontró como en el desmayo.

-_¿Qué es lo que le pasa?_-pensó

Se le ocurrieron millones de ideas cada una más oscura que la anterior. Después de un cuarto de hora subió a acostarse.

Mizuro seguía en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado, junto con Ryuk que estaba acostado en el suelo como de costumbre. Se puso el pijama y se acostó intentando no despertarlos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Misa se acerco al hombre, lo abrazo pasándole un brazo por encima y se quedo dormida.


	12. Capitulo 12: Llamada

CAPITULO 12:

**CAPITULO 12: LLAMADA **

A la mañana siguiente Misa intento hablar con Mizuro pero este, se fue al trabajo mas temprano que de costumbre por lo que cuando se despertó estaba sola en el cuarto.

-_Lo cogeré por la tarde_- pensó Misa mientras se vestía.

Bajo las escaleras y empezó a limpiar como todos los días. Al terminar cogió su Death Note del armario y la abrió para escribir algunos nombres de criminales que había escuchado en la radio mientras limpiaba.

No encontró a Ryuk por ningún lado de la casa así que dedujo que se había ido con Mizuro.

Después de terminar todas las tareas de la casa, se fue a la cocina dispuesta a apuntar en una lista los alimentos que faltaban para luego, ir a comprarlos.

Abrió el frigorífico, vio que faltaba, lo apunto y despues fue mirando en los armarios de especias y conservas repitiendo la acción anterior.

-Bien, ya esta, creo que no me falta nada- susurro observando la lista que tenía en la mano.-Bueno voy a ir de compras…-dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta y cogiendo un abrigo de color negro.

Al salir una oleada de frió le golpeo la cara y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Buf… que frió hace- exclamó mientras cerraba la puerta y salía a la calle- aunque es normal porque ya estamos en octubre- miro al cielo y observo que estaba totalmente despejado.

Los débiles rayos del sol la cegaron por un instante. En ese momento un coche que pasaba por allí empezó a pitarle. Sin darse cuenta estaba caminado por medio de la calle, se aparto rápidamente y dejo espacio para que pasara el coche.

-Perdóneme es que me he distraído-se disculpo cuando la ventanilla del conductor estuvo a su altura.

-Tenga mas cuidado, porque sino cualquier día le pueden atropellar…- exclamó el conductor que tenía el pelo largo y una gran cicatriz cruzándole la cara.

Sin mediar más palabras el coche aceleró y se perdió de vista al girar una esquina.

Misa comenzó a andar dirección hacia el interior de Kânto donde estaba el centro comercial.

Mientras caminaba pensaba que más podía comprar aparte de la comida, ya que tenía dinero gracias a los anuncios que estaba haciendo. Había recuperado gran parte de su fama, por lo que sus ingresos de dinero habían crecido de una manera increíble.

Ella sabía que debía irse de la casa de Mizuro porque ahora tenía suficiente dinero para volver a recuperar su vida normal, pero algo le impedía abandonar esa casa y a su dueño. Además, Mizuro, no le había dicho nada de que ya era hora de irse, aún estando al corriente de sus ingresos porque la mayoría de los anuncios los consiguió él.

Misa ignoraba la razón por la cual no se lo había dicho, aunque ella pensaba que solo sería porque es mejor tener las dos Death Note juntas y poder controlarla a ella para que no cometa ningún error.

Pero lo que más le desconcertaba era su razón, estaba segura de que si abandonaba aquella casa volvería todos los días y sería lo mismo que vivir allí.

Además debía de añadirle el cariño que le tenía a aquel hogar, dado que fue allí donde encontró de nuevo la felicidad. Aunque lo principal era el cariño que sentía hacia Mizuro, todo cuanto tenía ahora se lo debía a él. Siempre había estado allí para apoyarla cuando había tenido un problema o cuando al principio, pensaba en suicidarse. Incluso le había enseñado a cocinar aún sabiendo lo torpe que era, él había tenido tal paciencia que nunca le grito por equivocarse diez veces en la misma cosa, lo único que hacia era soltar una broma para que ella se relajara.

-Por todo eso lo quiero muchísimo- reflexiono Misa

Se sonrojo al pensar en la reacción de Mizuro si supiera lo que había dicho. Seguramente haría alguna broma y se reiría.

Sin darse cuenta llego a la puerta del centro comercial.

-Pues vamos a gastar dinero- se hecho el pelo hacia atrás y entro mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Mizuro había llegado muy temprano al bufete de abogados por lo que cuando entro solo estaba él y otros dos compañeros encerrados en sus despachos.

Recogió unos papeles que estaban en su mesa que trataban sobre un juicio que había perdido hace unos meses por culpa de falta de pruebas y se sentó detrás de su mesa.

Miro rápidamente las hojas y las guardo en un cajón. No tenía tiempo para revisar los fallos de aquel juicio.

Había cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como por ejemplo en que le diría a Misa cuando volviera, él estaba seguro de que ya no se tragaría lo del resfriado. Así que no sabía si decirle la verdad o volver a inventarse alguna otra excusa que le hiciera salir del paso.

Pero otro asunto le inquietaba más, los secuestros transcurridos en los últimos días. Desde que comenzaron, nadie ha podido identificar a los secuestradores, tanto las autoridades como las personas estaban desconcertados.

-_Como es posible que desaparezcan familias enteras sin dejar rastro_- pensó Mizuro- _ya llevan cinco familias desaparecidas y de ninguna de ellas se a encontrado ningún cuerpo, no se sabe si están muertos o siguen aun con vida._-cogió un bolígrafo y empezó a pasárselo entre los dedos- _pero lo mas raro es que entre esas cinco, tres son las familias de los abogados del antiguo bufete de Misa. Este punto es muy extraño._

Giro media vuelta con la silla y se puso mirando hacia la ventana por donde se veía a la gente caminando por la calle.

-_Estoy seguro de que todos los grupos de delincuentes o de la mafia se han disuelto gracias a la muerte de su líder o por miedo a que descubran su identidad y sea juzgado por Kira_- Mizuro cerró los ojos- _Todo esto me indica que no puede ser un grupo de delincuentes comunes sin organización ninguna sino una especie de equipo formado hace poco y compuesto por personas que se oponen a Kira, pero que tienen la ventaja de que sus identidades no estén archivadas en ningún sitio._

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta de su despacho.

Mizuro se dio media vuelta y puso las manos sobre la mesa.

-Pase- exclamó

Una mujer de pelo negro y bien vestida entro en el despacho. Su físico seguramente era admirado por muchos hombres y sus ropas eran lujosas.

Se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente de Mizuro.

-Ola, usted debe ser Otisuke Mizuro-él hombre asintió- Yo soy Mary Werdrees.

-¿Y que se le ofrece?- preguntó

-Pues vera quería que usted llevara mi caso sobre un ladrón que cogió la policía robando en mi casa- le explicó la mujer

-Bien pues cuénteme los hechos y todos los detalles después deberemos hablar del pago y todo el papeleo-Dijo Mizuro cogiendo varios folios para apuntar todo lo que la mujer le dijera.

-_Tendré que pensar mas tarde en el asunto de los secuestros y el de Misa_- pensó mientras apuntaba la fecha del robo que la mujer le iba diciendo.

Este caso le llevo toda la mañana y lo peor era que debía prepararlo para el siguiente día, volvió a su casa con la esperanza de no encontrar a Misa esperándolo, así fue. En la casa no había nadie, seguramente se habría entretenido comprando ropa como veces anteriores.

-Mejor para mí, mas tiempo tendré para pensar-susurro soltando un suspiro.

Se fue hacia el sofá del salón y se tumbo. A los pocos segundos de acostarse el teléfono sonó

-_Será Misa diciendo que va a llegar un poco mas tarde_-pensó

Él se levantó rápidamente y lo descolgó.

-¿Si?-preguntó

-¿Es usted Otisuke Mizuro?- la voz que salía del auricular estaba distorsionada para que no se pudiera identificar.

-Si, pero quien es usted y para…-empezó a decir

-Eso ahora no importa, cállese y escuche-le corto tajante la voz- Hemos secuestrado a Amane Misa.

Al oír aquello lo comprendió todo, ya no había ninguna duda.

- Seguro que sabes donde esta el edificio en el que Near arrestó al primer Kira ¿no?- preguntó la voz

-Si, se donde esta- respondió con voz tensa.

-Pues si quiere volver a ver a Amane Misa deberá estar allí mañana a las ocho de la tarde portando con usted las dos Death Note que tiene en su poder. Así que cancele todo los planes que tuviera.-la voz hizo una pausa- una advertencia, aunque dudo que lo haga, si se le ocurre llamar a la policía ella morirá.-la comunicación se corto.

Mizuro estaba sorprendido, ahora todo encajaba, no se había dado cuenta. Era un tonto debería haberlo previsto.

Ryuk que estaba al lado suya y había escuchado la conversación reía.

-La cosa se esta poniendo interesante, ¿Qué vas a hacer Mizuro?- pregunto el shinigami.

Alguien lo había puesto contra la espada y la pared.

En otro lugar de Kânto una mujer sentada en un sillón con un libro en la mano jugaba con un móvil lanzándolo hacia arriba.

-El plan ha salido a la perfección- dejó el móvil en la mesa de cristal que tenía enfrente- ¿como están nuestros invitados?-pregunto al hombre calvo que estaba sentado en el otro lado.

-Están muy cómodos, no sean quejado de nada- respondió- pero gastar tanto dinero me parece un derroche… -añadió

-Da igual el dinero que tenga que derrochar contar de acabar con Kira, además tenemos la herencia de L y de Roger.- cogió tres libros y los puso sobre la mesa

Uno con la porta negra y otro rosa los puso juntos, verticalmente. Y el sobrante separado de ellos.

En el de color negro estaba escrito con letras rojas Kira, el segundo rosa había escrito con letras moradas Segundo Kira y el tercero que era de color azul tenia escrito una gran V dorada.

-¿Ahora que tengo a tu compañera atrapada que harás Kira?-pregunto poniendo el libro rosa debajo del azul.

.


	13. Capitulo 13: Lagrimas

CAPITULO 13:

**CAPITULO 13: LAGRIMAS**

Esa noche Mizuro no durmió. No tenía tiempo para descansar, debía pensar en alguna forma de salvar a Misa y obtener las identidades de los secuestradores.

Pensó en buscar en la base de datos del FBI y demás departamentos de seguridad pero eso le podría llevar un mes entero y no disponía de tanto.

Todas las ideas que se le ocurrían eran del mismo estilo, imposible realizarlas en tan poco tiempo.

Además no podía acudir a la policía por que eso solo complicaría las cosas.

Al amanecer, se ducho y se vistió con su traje de chaqueta y su corbata azul.

-Solo tengo dos opciones-Se sentó en una silla del salón- entregarles los cuadernos para que la suelten o…-la mirada se le ensombreció- matar a Misa. Su muerte podría servirme para controlarla y averiguar las identidades de los secuestradores para luego matarlos.

-Lo tienes crudo, o les entregas los cuadernos o muere ella -dijo Ryuk pensativo- pero si eliges la primera ¿no crees que te mataran nada mas entregárselos?-pregunto

-Es lo mas seguro-le respondió

-Pues debes recordar lo que te dije antes de que tomaras posesión del cuaderno-la cara del shinigami se torno maliciosa- seré yo quien escriba tu nombre en mi Death Note antes de que tu tiempo de vida termine.

-Ya lo se-exclamó Mizuro-No tengo otra opción-agacho la cabeza escondiendo su rostro- lo siento Amane Misa pero debo hacerlo.

V estaba sentada en su sillón leyendo un libro con la pasta negra. Y en los ordenadores que había a su lado estaban sentados tres hombres tecleando a toda velocidad.

-Ya es casi la hora, debemos irnos- el hombre que era policía dejo de teclear.

-Si, no me gustaría hacer esperar a nuestro invitado-respondió la mujer.

Dos de los ellos se levantaron pero el tercero del pelo corto y negro se quedo aún en el ordenador.

-Creo que esto te puede interesar V-exclamó de repente el joven.

La mujer levanto la vista del libro y se acerco a la pantalla del ordenador. Al instante arqueo las cejas apareciendo en su cara un gesto de sorpresa.

-Que interesante-susurro- esta información mejora todavía más mi posición y asegura mi deducción al noventa y nueve por ciento.-la mujer ahora sonreía-

En ese instante un móvil sonó, V metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco el teléfono.

-¿Si?-pregunto, un murmullo salio del auricular-bien pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, si te doy la señal.-acto seguido colgó.

-Bien vamonos, todo esta preparado-exclamó con felicidad-trae a la rehén y no dejes que vea tu rostro-cogió una chaqueta de color verde y salio por la puerta de salida seguida de los tres hombres-_ahora podré vengar las muerte de mis seres queridos_-pensó mientras por su cabeza aparecían las caras de Roger y Near.

Los rayos del sol arrancaban destellos de su rubio cabello y el viento hacia ondear la chaqueta, mientras andaba hacia un coche con los cristales tintados.

En el edificio reinaba un silencio impenetrable, roto solamente por un ventilador que chirriaba al ser movido por el aire y que estaba situado arriba de la única entrada a la nave.

Aquella construcción era tan grande como un campo de fútbol y de alta como un edificio de cinco pisos. Cinco personas, tres hombres y dos mujeres, se encontraban en una pasarela situada a varios metros del suelo y esta recorría toda la pared que estaba en el fondo del edificio. Desde ahí se podía ver perfectamente si alguien entraba por la puerta que estaba enfrente. La única forma de bajar, era una simple escalera con peldaños de hierro que había en uno de los lados.

De repente se escucho un murmullo, provenía de una de las mujeres que estaba amordazada en el suelo y que llevaba una venda puesta en los ojos de forma que era imposible que viera lo que había a su alrededor.

-¿Ya te has despertado Amane Misa?-pregunto la otra mujer- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Esta vestía una chaqueta verde con una camisa blanca abajo, conjuntada con unos pantalones largos del mismo color que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus piernas marcando su silueta.

-¿Quién eres?-Misa intento desatarse

-Perdón por no presentarme antes- se disculpo sin mirarla- No te voy a decir mi nombre pero puedes llamarme V.

-¿V?-arqueo las cejas en gesto de sorpresa- ¿y que quieres de mí?

-De ti no quiero absolutamente nada-se saco un libro del bolsillo y lo abrió-tú solo eres un señuelo para conseguir las Death Notes.

-¿Cómo las conoces? Solamente las personas del…-empezó a decir

-Exacto solo las personas del orfanato Wammy's House las conocían- exclamó- y dio la casualidad de que mi abuelo era el director, por suerte él, me hablo de todo por si le ocurría algo-explicó sacando unas gafas de media luna.

-¿Me estas diciendo que tu abuelo era Roger?-pregunto de nuevo

-Exacto-afirmó

-Pero…el orfanato se incendio y todos los miembros de él murieron ¿como es posible que…?-nuevamente Misa fue cortada antes de terminar la frase.

- No se incendio, ustedes lo destruisteis-puso un énfasis en las últimas palabras- y no todos los nombres estaban en la base de datos-la mujer paso una pagina- Ni mi foto ni mi nombre fueron archivados, mi abuelo se empeño en que mi identidad fuera oculta cuando empezó el caso Kira, por miedo a que me mataran, así que mi información fue borrada de todo registro-explico volviendo a pasar otra pagina

Misa no sabia que podía hacer para ayudar a Mizuro, apenas podía moverse, pero consiguió ponerse de pie apoyándose en la pared.

-Él no vendrá, nunca te entregara los cuadernos-gritó

-Veo que no te has percatado de tu situación- V giro un poco la cabeza para mirar a la rehén- Si yo estuviera en su situación solo sacaría dos planes- alzo la mano contraria a la del libro y levanto un dedo-uno, podría entregar los cuadernos pero a cambio pediría tu liberación- levanto el siguiente dedo-dos, escribiría tu nombre en el cuaderno para evitar toda tortura que estuvieras sufriendo y ganar tiempo para así, poder huir a algún lugar donde no pudiéramos encontrarlo.-bajo el brazo.

De nuevo el silencio reino en el edificio, ninguno de los tres hombres habló en todo el tiempo, solo se dedicaron a mirar a su líder.

-Lo más razonable sería elegir la segunda, porque le dará otra oportunidad para poder matarme-la mujer sonrió

Misa sintió un escalofrió.

-_En resumen o entrega las libretas y se deja atrapar o me sacrifica para poder cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Light-_reflexiono ella

En ese momento el miedo la inundo, estaba segura de que Mizuro la mataría, él nunca ha faltado a una promesa y además juro que crearía un mundo ideal.

-Aunque si elige la segunda opción no le funcionara porque ya he tomado medidas al respecto- dijo V rompiendo el silencio y mostrando una gran sonrisa

De repente Misa sintió una opresión en el corazón y las piernas le fallaron.

-_Es lo que debías hacer Mizuro… nunca te guardare rencor_-pensó mientras caía al suelo.

_**DEATH NOTE**_

_**How To Use It**_

_**-Los humanos cuyo nombre sea escrito en este cuaderno morirán.**_

_**-Este cuaderno no hará efecto si el propietario no piensa en la cara de la persona a la que va a matar mientras escribe el nombre. De este modo, la gente con el mismo nombre no se vera afectada.**_

_**-Una vez escrito el nombre, si la causa de la muerte es escrita antes de 40 segundos, esa muerte ocurrirá.**_

_**-Si la causa de la muerte no esta especificada, la persona morirá de un ataque al corazón**_

_**-Después de escribir la causa de la muerte, los detalles de la muerte deberán ser escritos en los próximos 6 minutos y 40 segundos.**_

Antes de llegar a caer al suelo, las fuerzas le volvieron al cuerpo. En el último instante, puso las manos que amortiguaron la caída. Durante un tiempo se quedo aturdida sin saber donde estaba, pero luego volvió en sí.

-_Solo ha sido un mareo_-pensó Misa sorprendida- _por un momento creía que iba a darme un infarto. Seguramente la tensión y el tranquilizante que me dieron antes de venir me lo han provocado._

El móvil de V sonó e inmediatamente lo descolgó.

-¿Si?-pregunto. Después de unos segundos volvió a hablar-pues empieza con el plan.- en la cara se le reflejo una gran sonrisa.

Durante unos minutos todos permanecieron callados y mirando fijamente hacia la puerta de entrada. De repente un chirrido quebró el silencio, la puerta estaba siendo abierta. Al terminar el sonido una figura de mediana estatura se dibujo en la luz del atardecer que entraba por la entrada.

-Buena tardes Otisuke Mizuro-la mujer amplio todavía mas la sonrisa.

Misa, al escuchar el nombre se levanto lo más rápido que pudo. Aunque no podía ver, escucho ecos de pasos que resonaban en las paredes del edificio.

Mizuro vestía su traje de chaqueta negro junto con su típica corbata azul y portando su maletín.

-Suelta a Misa y te daré los cuadernos-grito desde abajo el abogado.

-Tranquilo, primero quiero que te quites peso de encima así que si usted es tan amable, deje el reloj, los zapatos y el cinturón en el suelo-la mujer empezó a bajar la escalera junto con dos de sus hombres. El tercero se había quedado arriba para vigilar a Misa.

Mizuro hizo lo que le pedía. Dejo el maletín en el suelo y se desprendió de todo lo que le dijo.

-Bien ahora hablemos un poco- al bajar la escalera, los rayos del sol iluminaron su cara e hicieron destellar la gafas de media luna que llevaba.

Mizuro al verla, supo quien era al instante.

-Tú eres familiar de Roger-dijo

-Que sorpresa, ¿ya me habías visto alguna vez?-pregunto con voz sorprendida.

-Tu foto estaba presidiendo su mesa-respondió

-Bueno, da igual, porque tu no puedes tener los ojos de shinigami, sino morirías-reflexiono con tranquilidad la mujer mientras se acercaba al hombre.-gracias a tu enfermedad-puntualizo

Mizuro ignoro la última frase y pregunto:

-¿Cómo has sabido que yo tenia los cuadernos?-señalo el maletín.

-No habría sido posible si Roger no me hubiera contado las propiedades del cuaderno-se paro frente a Mizuro-Pero lo que mas me a ayudado fue que me dijo a quien estaban investigando. Por desgracia solo supe el nombre de una sola persona Amane Misa. De su acompañante solo sabía que era su abogado.-ladeo la cabeza y dijo- tráela aquí abajo.

-Es decir que ustedes sois los causante de los secuestros-exclamó él clavando la vista en la mujer- por eso secuestrasteis a los tres abogados del antiguo bufete de Misa, pero no llegasteis a atrapar al ultimo porque estaba fuera del país además para que Kira no se percatara de las acciones que estabais haciendo secuestrasteis también a dos familias que no tenían nada que ver.-Explicó con un énfasis de furia

-Así es, eres muy listo-lo señalo con un dedo-si te soy sincera, de ti, era al único que teníamos menos sospechas porque según nos informo el tutor de ella…- hizo un ademán hacia Misa que estaba siendo atada a un poste de hierro que se encontraba situado a unos pocos metros de Mizuro.-tú te resignabas a acogerla en tu casa además pensamos que sería un descuido por parte de Kira que viviera con el antiguo segundo Kira-la mujer suspiro-pero estábamos totalmente equivocados todo era una tapadera, eso lo descubrimos cuando te investigamos a fondo-ahora mostró una sonrisa- desde pequeño siempre has odiado a los criminales por la matanza que uno de ellos hizo con tus padres y amigos-El abogado agacho la cabeza como si aquello le hiciera revivir de nuevo la experiencia- después de aquello te volviste solitario y gracias a eso todos tus compañeros de clase te insultaban y abusaban de ti. Seguro que también a ellos los odiaste con toda tu alma-V parecía estar disfrutando, con el sufrimiento de Mizuro-pero el punto final que nos convenció fue tu amistad con el antiguo Kira, Yagami Light-recogió del suelo el reloj del abogado- Tus ideales sobre la justicia eran igual que los suyos, los dos odiabais a los criminales.-se puso el reloj en su muñeca, le quedaba un poco grande-quien mejor que tú para ser el sucesor de Yagami- exclamó observando las manecillas del reloj.

El chirrido de la puerta volvió a sonar pero esta vez la estaban cerrando. Un hombre calvo llegó hasta la mujer.

-No hay ni rastro de los cuadernos en la casa-le dijo

-¿No creerías que los iba ha dejar escondidos?-pregunto Mizuro sin levantar la vista del suelo

-Solo era una posibilidad, pero él no estaba allí solamente para eso-explico mientras giraba el reloj alrededor de su muñeca.

-Lo se también era por si mataba a Misa e intentaba escapar ¿verdad?-pregunto

-Exactamente-afirmo con una sonrisita-ahora… procedamos al intercambio.

-Antes debes soltarla a ella-dijo con voz autoritaria

-Vale, desátala-el hombre policía la desato del poste y le quito las cuerda de los pies para que pudiera andar pero le dejo las de las manos y la venda de los ojos.

-Ya se que ese maletín no contiene nada solo lo traes como distracción por si intentábamos arrebatártelo a la fuerza así que dame la chaqueta donde tienes los cuadernos-ella extendió la mano.

Mizuro puso cara de sorprendido. Pero se quito la chaqueta y se la entrego junto con los dos cuadernos que estaban en los bolsillos interiores.

V cogió las Death Note de los bolsillos.

-Él es el shinigami poseedor de ellas-dijo refiriéndose a Ryuk que estaba detrás de Mizuro-Buenas tardes-lo saludo.

-Ola-la voz del shinigami parecía divertida.

El abogado empezó a caminar hacia Misa que no sabía hacia donde andar porque no podía ver nada. Al llegar casi a la altura de la mujer esta le hablo de nuevo.

-Oye, siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber si Kira considerado como un dios… puede sangrar-sin decir mas saco una pistola y le disparo en el brazo que inmediatamente se mancho de rojo.

-¡NO!-gritó Misa

Mizuro dio varios pasos hacia atrás agarrándose el hombro y mostrando una mueca de sorpresa. Los demás hombres también habían sacado sus armas.

-Eres un estúpido, venir aquí era como ir a la horca-la mirada de la mujer cambio totalmente, ahora en sus ojos solo se reflejaba ira- Tu mataste a mi abuelo y a todos mis amigos ahora me vengare por todos ellos haciéndote sufrir como tú se lo hiciste.-volvió a apretar el gatillo pero esta vez el disparo le dio en la pierna que le hizo tambalearse y caer sobre su maletín.

-Tu matas a aquellos que cometen crímenes, pero ¿que delito es mayor que provocar una masacre como la que tú has hecho?-la mujer siguió acercándose hacia el abogado que seguía tirado en el suelo intentando levantarse-¿Quién debe juzgarte a ti?

-Yo seré juzgado por mi enfermedad y por culpa de ella moriré…muy dolorosamente- dijo entre jadeos-Por favor mátame a mí pero deja que ella se marche.

-No…mueras… -expreso Misa en un susurro mientras escuchaba todo lo que decían.

-Ahora mismo creo que no estas en posición de pedirnos nada-exclamó- además ella me servirá para entregarla a las autoridades en calidad de Kira pero tú no te preocupes morirás antes de eso-alzo la pistola apuntando hacia la cabeza de Mizuro

Entonces el shinigami empezó a reírse.

-¿De que te estas riendo?-le pregunto la mujer.

Ryuk no contesto hasta que paro de reírse.

-Deberías mirar a tu alrededor-exclamó con una sonrisa.

Ella ladeo la cabeza y observo a sus compañeros todos se llevaban las manos al pecho y caían al suelo como golpeados por una fuerza invisible.

-Que…maldito te voy a…-antes de que terminara la frase la pistola se le cayo de las manos produciendo un ruido metálico.

Ahora el abogado la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Deberías… haber sido mas precavida-dijo entre jadeos- este maletín… no era exactamente… para engañaros-le costaba hablar-Esta piel deja pasar todo tipo de liquido-puso la mano sobre el objeto-así que debajo… del forro… he colocado varias paginas… del cuaderno… cubriendo… las dos caras-cogió el maletín y se lo enseño.

En el había escrito con sangre cinco nombres.

-He ganado señorita Victoria Prender- dijo con voz débil antes de que la mujer cerrara los ojos y quedara inmóvil en el suelo.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-gritó Misa unos metros mas adelante.

Mizuro reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se levanto. Llego tambaleándose hasta ella y le quito la venda y las cuerdas de las manos.

Al instante se derrumbo en el suelo y empezó a toser. Pero cada vez que lo hacia expulsaba sangre manchando todo el suelo.

Misa se puso de rodillas a su lado con la cara blanca.

-Tengo que llevarte a un hospital-exclamó viendo las grandes cantidades que expulsaba tanto por la boca como por el brazo y la pierna.

-No…-susurro-ya no se puede hacer nada por mi vida, moriré de todos modos.

-Seguro que si te llevo rápidamente podrán curarte y…-comenzó a decir mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla y caían sobre la camisa de él.

-El otro… día querías… preguntarme…. sobre mi tos… ¿verdad?-la palabras salían débilmente de su boca.

-Si pero eso no me importa ahora…-las lagrimas aumentaban cada vez que pasaba la mirada por la heridas.

-Debes saber…que…no era un resfriado…sino un…cáncer de pulmón-tosió nuevamente escupiendo sangre-he hecho… el trato de…los ojos… con…Ryuk…así que…apenas me queda tiempo…por favor…Misa llévame… a mi casa…-un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo-quiero cumplir…mi promesa…antes de…morir.

Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de ella como ríos.

Sin decir nada más cogió las cuerdas que la habían atado y le hizo como pudo un torniquete en el brazo y en la pierna.

Lo levanto y dejo que se apoyara en su hombro mientras ella lo abrazaba por la cintura para que no cayera. Caminaron hacia la puerta de salida y buscaron un taxi que los llevara. Inmediatamente encontraron uno, pero el conductor quería ir al hospital cuando vio el estado de Mizuro. Al final ella lo convenció para que los llevara a la casa.


	14. Capitulo 14: Rey

CAPITULO 14: REY

**CAPITULO 14: REY**

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con la casa totalmente desordenada. Era cierto, habían buscado los cuadernos cuando Mizuro se fue. Misa empezó a caminar junto con Mizuro hacia la escalera para llevarlo a su cuarto pero antes de llegar al primer escalón él dijo:

-No…antes quiero que… me ayudes a…llegar al salón-su voz sonaba débil.

Sin contradecirle ella lo ayudo a ir al salón.

-Por favor coge… el encendedor…y el alcohol…-tosió varias veces escupiendo sangre.

Misa lo dejo apoyado en una de las paredes mientras iba a la cocina por lo que le había pedido.

-_Porque se esfuerza tanto_…-pensó ella cogiendo los objetos y volviendo ante Mizuro

Al verla con el mechero y el alcohol él se dirigió sin ayuda hacia la vitrina donde estaban los cuadros marcados por el símbolo rojo. Antes de llegar se tambaleo varias veces aquejado por el dolor de las heridas.

-¡NO!-grito cuando vio que ella acudía en su ayuda-debo hacerlo yo-con la mirada fija en los cuadros los cogió y camino torpemente hacia él jardín de la parte de atrás.

Al llegar allí le pidió el encendedor y el alcohol y prendió fuego a los cuadros.

-¿Por qué… haces… esto?-susurro Misa entre sollozos.

-Me dije… a mi mismo… que yo quemaría… esos cuadros cuando cumpliera…la promesa de limpiar… este mundo-se llevo una mano hasta la pierna-este acto representa… la purificación del mundo… y lo mas importante… limpia el honor de… mi familia y… amigos asesinados.

Mientras los cuadros ardían Mizuro se quedo de pie intentando mantenerse lo mas recto posible que le dejaba el dolor de su pierna. Cuando el fuego se apago él se derrumbo y quedo inconciente.

Antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo Misa amortiguo la caída poniéndose ella misma de escudo.

-Porque…PORQUE…-grito Misa-no quiero… perderte… a ti también.

Lo subió a su cuarto como pudo y lo tumbo en la cama sentándose ella a su lado. Al instante se despertó y abrió con mucho esfuerzo los ojos.

-No seas… una niña pequeña… no llores-le susurro al ver que las lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Perdóname…me deje atrapar…-respiro hondo-por mi culpa ha pasado esto-las lagrimas seguían cayendo.

-Eso…no es cierto…todo ha sido culpa mía…-Mizuro alzo su mano y le limpio las lagrimas-me di cuenta de todo, mucho antes de que… ocurriera, pero no le di importancia. Tu tutor me había encomendado tu protección… y yo… le falle por dejar que te secuestraran.

-Eso da igual… tenias…que haberme matado…así… no habrías tenido que llegar a esta situación-dijo echándose encima de él y abrazándolo.-No quiero volver a perder otra vez… a la persona que…-hizo una pausa-que…amo-le costo decir la ultima palabra

En las últimas horas se había dado cuenta de que no era solamente cariño lo que sentía por Mizuro sino que era el mismo amor que una vez le entrego a Light.

Al escuchar esto Mizuro sonrió.

-Me siento…muy agradecido…por haberte… tenido como compañera-le acaricio el cabello rubio-debo serte sincero…nunca me iba a la cama… a la misma hora que tu por… miedo a que eso confundiera… mis sentimientos… y pensara que éramos… una pareja en vez de… simples… compañeros de casa.-Misa levanto la cabeza y lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que brillaban por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana-pero daba igual… noche tras noche intentaba… acostarme sin pensar en eso… pero cuando te veía no podía… evitarlo-su mano le acaricio la mejilla-tu encanto es irresistible.-le sonrió.

Misa le cogió la mano y la mantuvo contra su cara sintiendo el calor que desprendía.

-Quiero que me prometas algo…-le susurro Mizuro con un hilo de voz.

-Lo que quieras…-asintió Misa

-Prométeme que… no… harás ninguna tontería de suicidarte… y que volverás a rehacer… tu vida de nuevo-Dijo en un hilo de voz- prométemelo…-repitió

-Te lo prometo-afirmo Misa mientras lo abrazaba.

En ese momento apareció Ryuk traspasando la pared.

-Ha llegado la hora de que escriba tu nombre, Otisuke Mizuro- exclamo burlonamente.

Abrió su libreta y escribió en ella.

-Adiós…Misa…siempre te que…-sin terminar la frase cerro los ojos y la mano resbalo de la cara de Misa hasta que quedo colgando de la cama.

Entonces ella estallo en sollozos derramando todas las lagrimas que le quedaban.

De repente empezó a escuchar un batir de alas.

-Me parece que la he fastidiado-exclamo Ryuk con cara sorprendida

A los pocos segundos un ser muy distinto y más alto que Ryuk entro por la ventana.

-Buenas noches Rey-saludo el shinigami

El monstruo que acababa de entrar estaba envuelto en un fuego de color negro que vibraba intensamente, sus ojos eran rojos y miraban fijamente a Ryuk.

-Has desobedecido mi orden-dijo el monstruo con una voz tan profunda que parecía provenir del interior de la tierra.-Te dije que cuando muriera el ultimo humano que tuvo el cuaderno de Rem volvieras y me lo entregaras, sin embargo-una mano oscura se alzo y señalo a Mizuro-se lo has pasado a ese humano que acabas de arrebatarle la vida. Ya sabes cual es el castigo que debes recibir por desobedecer mi orden.

-Pues…la verdad es que no, rey shinigami-dijo con cara de duda Ryuk.

-Te quitare la mitad de tu vida que será otorgada ha ese humano y no podrás bajar al mundo humano durante un siglo, si quieres recuperar tu vida restada tendrás que conseguirla desde el mundo shinigami.-la voz del monstruo sonaba tan autoritaria que le daba miedo a Misa.

Ahora el rey shinigami la miro a ella.

-La ultima voluntad que el shinigami Rem me dejo era que tu tuvieras su cuaderno y fueras su única poseedora aunque otro shinigami lo toque. Todo shinigami tiene derecho a que su ultimo deseo sea cumplido y este era el de Rem.-el monstruo se dio la vuelta y abrió unas grandes alas-vamonos.

Ryuk desapareció un momento y recogió su segundo cuaderno que estaba en el piso inferior.

Luego los dos salieron volando de la habitación atravesando la pared.

Misa estaba paralizada todo había ocurrido tan deprisa que no le había dado tiempo de reaccionar.

De repente empezó a escuchar una respiración que no era la suya. Giro la cabeza y vio que Mizuro volvía a respirar, lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos. Las heridas de los brazos y de las piernas se le habían curado.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-pregunto sorprendido como si no se acordara de nada.

Misa recordó que Ryuk se había llevado su cuaderno por lo que debía de haber perdido todos los recuerdos pero bajo rápidamente cogió el suyo y volvió a subir para que tocara su cuaderno.

-Ya lo recuerdo todo… pero yo debería estar…-antes de que terminara la frase Misa se acerco a él y lo beso-vaya veo que me echabas de menos-exclamo sonriendo.-pero estoy un poco confundido ¿que a ocurrido aquí?-la cara mostraba una sorpresa absoluta.

Misa le contó rápidamente lo que había dicho el rey shinigami. Cuando termino la felicidad la desbordaba. Era como si de repente se hubieran abierto las puertas del paraíso y le dejaran entrar.

Ahora solo pensaba en el futuro que les esperaba a los dos. Juntos crearían el mundo ideal sin que nadie se oponga a ellos.

Al siguiente día cuando fueron al hospital para una revisión, el medico sorprendido, dijo que el cáncer de Mizuro había desaparecido. Además Misa podía pasarle los derechos de su cuaderno a Mizuro sin que a ella se le olvidaran los recuerdos.

-He cumplido tu sueño-exclamo Mizuro delante de una tumba donde había flores nuevas de color morado.

Al lado de él se encontraba Misa. Los dos observaban el nombre escrito con letras doradas talladas recientemente en la lapida.

**YAGAMI LIGHT**

_**DEATH NOTE**_

_**How To Use It**_

_**-El rey shinigami puede restar el tiempo de vida de otro shinigami si lo considera un castigo. Y otorgárselo a un humano.**_

_**-Tambien tiene la obligación de cumplir el último deseo de un shinigami muerto.**_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

**Bueno aquí acaba mi historia espero que os haya gustado. Como seguro os habéis dado cuenta a mi me encanta Kira pero siempre le he visto algunos aspecto que no me han gustado nada. Mi personaje (Mizuro) esta basado en como me hubiera gustado que fuera Kira y en mi actitud. En un principio pensé en no hacer el capitulo 14 y dejarlo en el 13 donde entonces Mizuro moriría, pero pensé que en la verdadera historia de Death Note Kira muere y además nunca aparece el rey shinigami que muchos seguro os habéis preguntado como es, pues bien yo he cambiado el final para que no fuera tan repetido.**

**Por favor dejad rewiews con vuestras opiniones y si es posible decirme como os hubiera gustado mas la historia. Dejándolo en el capitulo 13 o en el 14. Hasta la vista y os doy las gracias a aquellos que han leído mi historia y a mi prelector que me a corregido algunos errores.**


End file.
